Marty's Great Experiment
by EmmettMcFly55
Summary: When Marty McFly, soon to be PhD in quantum physics, demonstrates his first invention to his friend, Emmett Brown, everything looks all right. Within a few hours, hell has broken loose. What will happen next? Please read and review. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Here we go, the story for the SmartMarty Universe! The idea is that Doc and Marty's intellects are reversed and increased. So, alternate Doc (Emmett, as he wouldn't be able to get a doctorate) is less intelligent than 'normal' Marty, and Smart Marty is more intelligent than Doc is. My idea of SmartMarty is as follows: lab coat, messy brown hair, blue eyes with insane look in them, and the highest IQ on the planet. He still likes rock music, even though he's not really pursuing a career thanks to his other big interest: science. Taking away Doc's scientific part leaves behind the 'cowboy' thing, which he claims in the start of Part III to have always wanted to be, and therefore, this Doc is a horse dealer. He has a horse ranch on the site of his old mansion, which never burnt down.

Now, let's get going. Enjoy!

EDIT: BTW, I uploaded the wrong document earlier on. This is the right one.

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTTF. I also don't own the idea of a smart Marty. It has been thought up by other authors before. **

**1: Chapter One**

At the parking lot of Twin Pines Mall, a nervous Emmett Brown, who was running down to the lot, checked his watch. 1:19 am. He was expected right here at one-seventeen… knowing Marty, the teen would probably be furious with him. Marty was very punctual, ever since he once arrived late on school in 1977 and had to miss a science lesson, which he, being a science lover, of course was horrified at. Ever since that, the teen had vowed never to be late for school again, and had been right to his word. That was especially why it was weird that, right now, Marty was nowhere to be seen.

Emmett looked around in surprise as he realized that. Indeed, the parking lot was empty. What was going on? Marty was always right on time. The horse dealer scratched the back of his head, and frowned. What could be happening?

Right then, he heard some noise from behind… car noises. As Emmett looked behind him, his mouth fell open as he recognized Marty's Toyota truck, driving there, with Marty behind the wheel. The teen grinned at Emmett, as the older man watched with his mouth wide open at the Toyota riding up to him, modified with all kind of wires and equipment, and most obvious, a large bucket-thing three times the size of a garbage can, attached to the back. "Nice, huh?" Marty couldn't help but say.

Emmett simply gasped. "This is heavy…" he groaned. "What does this thing do?"

Marty stepped out, grabbing a remote control from the back seat. "Your questions will be answered in just a few moments" he told his friend, and he turned to the mall entrance sign. "749, it's show time!"

A young horse came running up to the two time travellers-to-be. Emmett stared at Marty, horrified. "Marty, not 749!" he groaned. "He's one of the best horses I've got! Why do you want to kill him with another one of your mad experiments?"

"I'm not planning to kill him" Marty said, helping the horse into the truck. "And it's not a mad experiment either… I've spent years perfecting this." It took a while squeezing, but finally, the horse sat. The teen inventor then looked at his watch. "1:21" he muttered. "I'd better hurry."

"What do you plan to do?" Emmett protested, not sure whether to be angry, frustrated, horrified, terrified, excited, or a little of all of them. "You're not killing 749, are you?"

"Trust me, Emmett" Marty said, reassuring. "I've tested this out in theory many times. It is safe."

"Then what are you plan-"

Emmett's words were cut off as a glassy thing formed itself a roof over the car. "-ning to do" he finished, astonished. "What the heck is that for?"

"Solidifying the dispersal field" Marty said, stepping a few feet away from the car.

"What's the…"

"Stand back."

As the teenager had just said that, he pulled the lever, and the truck raced off through the parking lot. Emmett looked amazed as the truck came to a halt a good twenty yards away from him, and Marty made it do a vertical turn. The teenager then grabbed his friend's arm, and backed off a few more yards. Then, he stood still, right in the path of the truck.

"If my calculations are correct," he said, grinning, "when this baby hits eighty-eight miles per hour… you're going to see some serious external human food waste disposal."

Emmett just had time enough to grasp that, when Marty pulled another lever, and the truck started accelerating, while staying on one place. It hissed, it shot fire, and for a moment, Emmett thought it would explode, and then, Marty hit the other lever, and the truck shot out of it's position and forwards, towards the two of them. Emmett let out a shriek and tried to step out of the truck's path, but Marty grabbed his arm, eyes focused on the speedometer. "Watch this, watch this!" he called out, completely fascinated by the scene.

Emmett watched, terrified, as the truck began to get a fireball in front of it. As it was nearly at their site, it suddenly exploded in a flash of white light with a loud bang, leaving behind fire trails which Emmett could just avoid by jumping up. As the light cleared up, just moments later, the spot the truck had just been on was completely empty.

"Holy shit!" he called out. "You disintegrated 749! You said it wouldn't happen!"

"Calm down!" Marty called out, excitedly looking at the speedometer. "I didn't disintegrate anyone or anything! Look at the speed, eighty-eight miles per hour! 141.62 kilometres an hour! It happened exactly as I calculated, at one twenty-two A.M. and seven seconds! Means it'll be fifty-three seconds before we'll catch up to the temporal field warping and transportation machine again!"

"Time machine" Emmett muttered, getting what Marty was saying just barely. "It can't be."

"It's true" Marty said, grinning. "This is what you call a 'time machine', which might not be the appropriate term for it, as a clock could be viewed as such, as well, as it is a machine and gives the elapsed time since midnight or noon. Anyway, I conceived the idea for this device years ago, in 1978. Remember how I was knocked out in early March?"

"Yeah" Emmett said. "You gave me quite a scare."

"That was when I came up with time travel" Marty said. "It took me all the time up until now to make it work, but it works. I sent 749 to one twenty-three, and he will arrive there in…" He checked his watch, and gasped. "Great Scott, six seconds! Get out of the way, Emmett!"

Emmett ran a few feet away, and Marty followed him, but they'd just started to run as three loud bangs shattered and three flashes of light appeared and the truck re-appeared at eighty-eight. Marty, whom the truck had just missed hitting, regained control of his senses soon and hit the 'brakes' on the remote control. A few yards away, the truck screeched as it froze to a halt with a lot of noise. It also appeared to be smoking.

Emmett looked at the truck, dumbfounded, but Marty headed over to it, only to back off when steam came out of it. He gasped, then walked forwards again and opened the door, trying to ignore the low temperature.

"Ah, there you are, 749!" Emmett called out, running over. "He looks completely intact!"

"He is" Marty said, grinning. "He skipped over those fifty-three seconds so he was unaware that anything besides some bright flashes ever happened. He should be fine, theoretically, and I don't doubt he is. His molecular subatomic structure is completely intact, or so it appears."

"Well, you're the Doc, Marty" Emmett said, smiling, as they led the horse out of the DeLorean.

"Not yet" Marty said, grinning. "I'm still working on finishing college, and then, I can spend my additional year for my doctorate from 1986 to 1987. I do hope to become a doctor, someday, and… well, I guess that, with this at my disposal, I can actually find out if that ends up happening, someday. After all, this is a temporal field warping and transportation machine."

"You're planning to go to the future?" Emmett guessed, realizing what Marty had implied when saying 'I can actually find out if that ends up happening'. He was surprised at himself actually managing to find that out, as he still felt completely dazed from everything that had happened.

"Right on the alternative term for currency" Marty said, smiling. "Thirty years into the times that have yet to come from the world's current perspective. I've always dreamed of seeing the times that have yet to come from the world's current perspective, seeing the progress of mankind, and perhaps even my own, although I should be very careful around that. No human being should know too much about the part of their own life path that has yet to come."

"Yeah, I suppose so" Emmett said. "I'm going to miss you, though."

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it" Marty said, grinning. "And then, you can chose a destination. Have you got an idea when you want to go, yet?"

"How about the 1950s?" Emmett suggested. "I came up with the idea of my current ranch in 1955… I'll type in the date for you." He reached over to the time machine, then looked up sheepishly. "Uh… if you show me how it works, first."

Marty smiled faintly. "Simple" he said, moving over to the panels. "First, you turn the temporal field defining circuits on. You may call them time circuits if you like. They define the time which you end up in." He turned a switch, and three displays jumped to life, the upper one reading 'OCT 26 1985 01:23 AM', the middle one reading 'OCT 26 1985 01:25 AM', and the bottom one reading 'OCT 26 1985 01:22 AM'.

"See, this is how it works" Marty explained. "If you want to see the signing of the Declaration of Independence, for example, you tap in 07041776… leaving the time of day aside. If you want to witness the birth of Christ, you simply tap in 12250000. Granted, it is highly unlikely that said date is actually right, as there is no information about the place in time of that event, but let's just assume that it's correct for the moment. Of course, then you'd have to find your way to the places where said thing happened, but this makes it possible to go there, at least."

"May I try?" Emmett asked.

"Go ahead" Marty offered.

Emmett stepped in, admired the circuits for a moment, and then he typed in November 5th, 1955, at eight-twenty-two A.M. "That's the day and time when I came up with the idea" he explained. "I tried to hang a painting of one of my favourite horse riders onto the wall, and then I accidentally dropped it on my head and knocked myself out with it – that tells you enough about my lack of technical skills." He smiled sheepishly. "I came up with the idea for my ranch after I woke up. I'd love to see that for real again, especially from another… perspactive."

"Perspective" Marty corrected.

"That, yeah" Emmett confirmed. "I didn't act on my thoughts, though, until a few weeks later, in late November."

"That sounds not too bad" Marty said, smiling. "You do have to be careful, though, that you aren't seen by your younger self. If you somehow cause yourself not to start a ranch, then you might sell the mansion, and some buildings that weren't built previously would be built on the land. It would change history in a drastic way."

"Got it, Marty" Emmett said, smiling. "So, are you going, now?"

"I first have to reload" Marty said. He walked over to the other side of the mall, where ten bags of garbage were standing. He soon returned with two of them. "I built a basic fusion reactor into the truck" he said. "It runs on garbage to create 1.21 gigawatt's." He then held one of the bags above the huge bucket, and Emmett watched as all the trash fell down. He then held another one above it, and this fell down, too. Afterwards, he threw the bags inside, as well, and closed the reactor.

"Where did you get all that garbage from?" Emmett asked, as Marty walked over to the front of the truck.

The teen turned around, and smiled. "I did a simple job at a garbage truck two weeks ago" he said. "I kept ten bags for myself, and turned five others in. I'm lucky not to be caught for that, as it's illegal to keep the trash."

"Yeah" Emmett nodded. "I can't believe you did that. You never stole anything before."

"It's not really stealing" Marty said, defensively. "Those humans did not need the waste any longer. So I helped them by getting rid of it."

"Yeah, right" Emmett said.

Marty then remembered something. "Wait a second!" he exclaimed. "If I want to go and actually return to my point of origin, I'd need two more bags of garbage! How could that have slipped off my neural connections!"

The horse ranch owner shrugged. "I don't know, I forgot, too."

The teenager nodded, absent-mindedly. "Yeah, right" he muttered, and ran over to the garbage cans. Or, at least, he started running over to it, then stopped as he heard police sirens. Soon, a police car was on the parking lot. It stopped, and two men with guns stepped out.

"Marty McFly?" the left guy asked.

"Yeah" the teen genius asked, sceptical.

"You've been reported stealing trash" the right guy said. "Also, we have reports that said trash bags contained a secret microchip stolen from a foreign base. Therefore, we have concluded that, since no one steals trash, you are suspected. You will be arrested now."

"Like the place one goes to after having lived a bad life I will" the teen snapped. "I don't know anything about the microchip, and I'm not coming with you!" He ran off towards the truck, trying to escape.

The police man frowned. "We should've expected this" he said. He then turned to his colleague. "Open fire."

The left guy raised a gun, pointed it at Marty, and pulled the trigger.

"No!"

Everyone gasped in terror as Emmett, furious, jumped in front of his friend, and the bullet hit him. He groaned in pain, then went down. Marty gasped, and soon, a high-pitched horrified scream escaped his mouth.

"NOOO!!!!!!!!! Descendants one generation removed of a male and female human who are engaging in an illegitimate relationship!"

There was a short silence. "What?" the left officer finally asked.

"He means bastard" the right officer clarified. "Not that big words are going to help him, though." He raised the gun again at Marty, pulled the trigger, and found it jammed. "No…" he muttered, annoyed. "Stupid gun!"

Marty looked at Emmett, then at the officers, and dived into the truck. He shut the door, and made sure the roof was shut as the gun stopped jamming and started firing again. Then, he hit the gas, and raced out of the parking lot.

The officers exchanged glances, and soon, they started following him around the parking lot, accelerating rapidly. Marty hit the gas, too, and soon hit sixty, then seventy, then eighty.

He only noticed he was at eighty-six when it was far too late already.

Marty tried to hit the brakes, but it was not on time anymore. Just before that, the speed clicked to eighty-eight, and the brakes jammed at that, something Marty had installed previously as not to get too fast and therefore get any near-time travels, which would take up the energy. Now, he wished he hadn't installed it, though. Within seconds, a bright flash appeared, and the truck raced right through the time barrier into 1955.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Second chapter. Oh, and sorry for the confusion, Bttf 4444. If you want, you can review this chapter and add your comments for the original one, or log out and give a review for the first chapter that way.

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the movies. **

**2: Chapter Two**

Suddenly, daylight hit the DeLorean as it appeared in the new time, and raced across a farm. The car hit a scarecrow, and Marty just managed to swerve around an upcoming barn. He then stopped the DeLorean, and looked around. What happened? How could he suddenly be here? The last thing he knew, was that he was at the Twin Pines Mall, and was trying to get away from those cops, who were trying to kill him. Now, he suddenly was at some farm. What was going on here?

Then, he heard a gun shot nearby. His first instinct was that the police officers were back, but as he looked, he saw a rather old man who, too, was carrying a gun. "Get out of here, you asshole!" he called out. "You're just trying to get my pines, aren't you? This is my farm! Get out of here!"

The teen let out a slight scream, and backed up. He then accelerated across the farm, soon hitting sixty, as the farmer was after him. He then suddenly saw pine trees approaching ahead of him. He then swerved to the right, slightly, but then, he found the pine tree in front of him, and he hit it and got it out of the ground. Just seconds later, he hit the other one, too. Both pine trees fell off, and Marty raced through the farm and out through the exit, while a mail box close to him exploded into little pieces as it was shot. As he drove away, Marty could still hear the man shouting.

"My pines! Why, you bastard! You killed both of my pines!"

Marty felt confused, as he drove across the road. What was going on? Now he wasn't stupid, he was the most intelligent person in Hill Valley, if not on the whole world, and therefore he had instantly noticed that he must have traversed time. So, as he saw a billboard up ahead, he stopped the DeLorean, only then noticing the billboard lead up to two lion signs, the one in front of Lyon Estates. Only now, nothing was behind it.

"All right" Marty muttered, to himself. "This clarifies that I have to be in the already elapsed time. But when am I?"

The answer to that came almost right away, as he looked down at the time circuits. They read:

NOV 05 1955 08:22 AM

Destination Time

NOV 05 1955 08:35 AM

Present Time

OCT 26 1985 01:39 AM

Last Time Departed

"1955" Marty whispered. "I am currently in 1955."

The teenager moved his hands over the device he'd spent years on to make it work, and then, as realization sunk in, his young and intelligent brain immediately went to work. If he was in 1955, he had to return home immediately, as any time spent in the past could have serious repercussions on the space-time continuum's well-being. Unfortunately, though, that wasn't an option – the fusion reactor was completely empty, and he didn't have two full bags of garbage around. Even less did he dare to try to take it from the people living in Hill Valley, as there might be the risk that this garbage was needed for a greater good. No, he'd have to collect it himself, out in the forest.

But, if there was one thing Marty knew for sure, it was that it was not really easy to collect two full bags of garbage, especially in a deserted area like Hill Valley in 1955. It would work, eventually, for sure, but it might take him days. Again, he wished he hadn't been so anxious to get time travel to work. If he had simply waited for the big test until next summer, he'd have perfected the fusion reactor so it could just be filled up with about a few dead leaves and a can of beer, for example, and didn't need any more. Now, the amount of garbage needed was overwhelming. And it wasn't going to be found so easily, and even if he spent day and night working on it, Marty was sure he wouldn't be done until Monday, November seventh, at high noon.

The teenager sighed at this delay, and then figured that, if he should have a place to stay for the time, he'd better go to Emmett Brown. He knew he couldn't sleep very well in a car, not even his truck, and staying awake for over two days after already living through one full was not really an option. His parents was even more dangerous – not only were George and Lorraine still teenagers, but they were still single teenagers who, if Marty's memory served him correctly, were supposed to meet sometime today, over half an hour from now. He'd better head up town with the truck, and contact his scientist friend.

As he tried to get the truck to run again, the teenager found himself for a moment having problems with a stalling engine, but lucky enough, it caught on almost immediately again. Relieved, the teen drove uptown, careful not to accelerate too quick, as it might have been the source of his problems.

Going at a terribly slow twelve miles an hour, Marty finally arrived at eight-fifty A.M. in the Square. He looked around, astonished, and then figured that he didn't know the place Emmett lived. Sure, he thought that his friend still lived in the mansion, but what if his memory had gone wrong on him again, due to him focusing too much on the time travel project? The teenager parked the truck in front of Lou's Café, which was on the future site of Lou's Aerobics Studio, and then entered the Café.

Inside the building, Marty didn't need to ask anything about where the phone was – he saw it in the back almost right away. Ignoring Lou, he headed straight for it and grabbed the phone book. He found his friend's address almost right away at the 'B' section, under Emmett Brown, who did, like the others, not have his occupation under his name, but that was, Marty knew, because his friend didn't have an occupation in 1955. It had been just half an hour ago that he came up with the thing he wanted to do the rest of his life, a horse ranch, based on his early youth ideals, and which he still would be doing in 1985…

…_until he got shot. _

Marty shivered in terror and trembled, as he once more realized what had happened. Emmett was dead. His friend was no longer. He'd been killed by those cops who had been after Marty himself in the first place. If not for Emmett interfering, Marty would have been shot – he hadn't had time enough to duck out of the way. Emmett gave his life for Marty, and the teen knew he had to do the opposite, too, right through all his scientific principles of 'no man knowing too much about the future'. This was for a good cause, after all. He could not allow Emmett to be murdered in this way. Man could change the past, Marty was certain, and therefore, man could also change the past of his friends.

The teenager looked down, and recognized the site of his friend's house as almost similar, except for the street – until he remembered that John F. Kennedy was not president yet in 1955. He chuckled at his own temporary lack of thinking fourth-dimensionally, then headed towards the door. He was about to open it when it was opened from outside, and Biff Tannen, three decades younger than he was supposed to be in 1985, stepped in and pushing Marty aside, roughly. He didn't pay any attention to the young man, and instead called out: "Hey McFly!"

For a moment, Marty felt confused. Biff had never seen him before in this time period, so either his name was written all over him, which it wasn't, he could not intend to call Marty. The only possible solution, then, was that he was calling another McFly. Curious, Marty turned around to see who – and gasped.

Seated at the table was no one else but his father, George McFly, also thirty years younger. He recognized Biff, and winced. "Oh hi, Biff, guys, how's it hanging" he said, wimpy, trying to keep himself from being afraid for the older guy.

Marty came to his senses fairly soon, and sneaked out of the Café as Biff and George started doing an all too familiar 'your shoe's untied' sequence, which, naturally, ended up in George falling for it. Marty winced at his father's gullibility, and wished he could do something to stand up for him, his scientific part of mind immediately reminding him that he couldn't, he shouldn't do anything, as this was supposed to happen in the natural course of time.

Marty, however, did feel himself drawn to the scene, and watched on, as Biff demanded his homework, asked George if anyone was home, and reminded his victim that he slept in Sunday's, which had changed into Saturday's by 1985. Finally, Biff headed off, and after having a brief chat with Goldie Wilson, who tried to convince George to stand tall, the young teenager headed out, too, stepped onto his bike and rode off to a destination that Marty immediately realized.

"Of course" the teen genius whispered, fascinated. "He's going to watch birds, fall out of a tree, and get hit by my male ancestor two generations removed through female line of ancestry, with his four-wheeled gas-powered transportation device!" Amazed by his folks on the verge of meeting, he ignored his car and followed George, making sure he wasn't seen by the teenager or gave a suspicious impression on anyone who happened to pass by, as if he remembered this and spent time thinking about it, it could alter the space-time continuum. In fact, he shouldn't even be breathing, as he was taking in oxygen that was not taken in before. Still, that matter couldn't be avoided, and it wasn't as dangerous as interfering with his parents' first meeting, which he, of course, was not planning to do.

oooooooo

It took Marty about fifteen minutes to catch up with George, and did when he saw George's bike parked by a tree. Up in the tree, the teenager was crawling over the branch, and looking at something with a fascinated expression. As Marty followed the binoculars George was holding, the teen recognized a girl changing.

"He's a peeping tom!" Marty uttered, not knowing any other scientific ways to describe this unexpected phenomenon.

If George had heard this or not was insecure – what was secure was that the teen suddenly lost grip, slid around the branch, his feet fell down, and finally, his hands went loose too, dropping him in front of an upcoming car.

Marty's intelligent 'not interfere with past events' brain had to keep every single muscle in his body from moving as the vehicle hit his father. George dropped on his back, unconscious, like Marty would've done if he had been hit instead. The teenager watched, in disbelief, as Sam Baines came out.

His grandfather walked over to George, and inspected the unconscious teen for a moment, just as Marty came to his senses. He had to walk away now. His parents' meeting was ensured, and now, all he had to do was go to…"

"Hey, you! Yeah, you without the hat!"

Marty froze in his steps, and didn't want to turn around. "Who, me?" he asked, in a high-pitched kind of voice.

Sam walked over to him. "Yeah, you!" he called out. "Can you help me get this kid into the house? My wife's expecting our next child, and I sure can't do it alone!"

Marty knew that his grandfather had done it alone in the original timeline, once realizing that his wife, Stella, couldn't do it – which he now did realize earlier on – ending up getting his back hurt for weeks. If he helped now, that would be prevented, but at least he could assure that his parents did meet. Also, running away now would cause a lot of commotion, and if he was seen with Emmett, Sam could blame the horse breeder-to-be for the current cause of events, causing a lot of trouble for the guy and possibly disabling him to continue his works on the ranch. He shivered at a potential change of history, then made up his mind.

"I'll help" he said, turning around and following Sam to his unconscious father. "What do I have to do?"

Sam looked at him like he was an idiot, then finally grabbed George's head. "Grab his feet" he ordered, and gestured for Marty to grab George's legs. "I'll take his head."

It took the two of them a few minutes to carry the unconscious teen up to the house, where Stella was waiting for them. Marty and Sam settled George on the couch for a moment, and then taking him upstairs to Lorraine Baines' room.

Lorraine, aged seventeen, came out, and spotted first only her father and George. "What happened?" she asked, shocked.

"I hit this young man here with the car" Sam said, annoyed. "Came fallin' right out of a tree. I sure hope that he isn't hurt too bad, or the guy's parents might accuse me of hitting him on purpose." He then turned down the stairs. "Hey, kid! Hurry up there, will ya!"

"Who are you talking to?" Lorraine asked, curiously.

"Some kid that was watching as his pal got hit" Sam said. "I asked him to help me."

Marty appeared up in a moment, too distracted by George to notice Lorraine's instant feelings of affection upon seeing his face. He helped his grandfather carry George over to the spare bed in Lorraine's room, and settled the teenager there, sighing from exhaustion. Finally, the job was done.

As he turned around to leave, though, and was about to head down the stairs, he heard the door shut behind him, and Lorraine appeared to have followed him. "What's the matter?" the teen genius asked. "Aren't you going to stay behind to nurse the victim your direct male ancestor one generation removed hit?"

Lorraine blinked at his big words, then smiled, walking closer to him. "Maybe" she allowed. "I just wanted to thank you… for helping my father… with carrying this boy inside…" She paused for a moment. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Um, Marty" the teen said, settling for not speaking his last name aloud yet. "Pleased to make my acquaintance." He shook Lorraine's hand, not noticing her constant gazing at him.

"Nice to meet you too, Marty" Lorraine said, smiling. "I'm sorry about your friend… I'm Lorraine Baines, by the way." She paused for a moment. "Where do you live?"

Marty was a little caught off-guard by that question, but soon recovered. "At Mister Brown's mansion, 1640 Riverside Drive" he prompted, almost immediately. "I'm staying there for this week… I'm his nephew, by the way. My mom was his sister."

"Oh, I see" Lorraine said, nodding. "Well, I guess I'll see you around."

Marty nodded, smiling slightly in agreement, then headed out and hurried down the stairs. Soon, he was outside again, and was walking towards the Brown mansion on 1640 Riverside Drive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **New chapter. Marty meets Emmett '55. Emmett '55 gets the most boring time travel lecture ever. Other things happen. That was the summary, if anyone wants to read more, go on and read the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the A-Team. But that doesn't really matter as this is a BTTF story. Not that I own that, but still...**

**3: Chapter Three**

Emmett's mansion looked exactly the same as it did in 1985, except for the fact that there were no horses anywhere around. Marty walked up through the driveway, and soon arrived at the front door, and knocked, hoping for his friend to open up soon. He wondered if Emmett was awake already, by now… it was just ten-thirty, two hours after hitting his head. Then again, one could have hope.

And that hope was granted about a few moments later, when a younger Emmett opened the door, and shut it almost immediately again. Marty looked around in astonishment, then knocked, hard. "Open up!" he demanded.

Emmett now looked out of the doorway again. "What do you want?" he said, a bandage now being clear on the right side of his forehead. "I was busy thinking, kid."

"I know" Marty said, realizing what was going on. "I know what you're thinking about, too – about a new idea for a horse ranch. Emmett Brown's Horse Ranch. That's what you are planning to do in your life, ever since you slipped this morning when hanging a clock and hit your head on the sink. Isn't that true?"

Emmett gasped. "How did you know about that?" he asked, stunned. "I only came up with that vision ten minutes ago! I had been out for two hours once I hit my head…"

"I'm from the times that have yet to arrive due to the natural course of time from your current perspective" Marty said. "Future, if you wish. I came here in a time machine that I invented and it needs fuel. Since you are one day supposed to be my companion, in a time which I won't tell you as it might pose danger to the space-time continuum, I came to your house to find a place to stay."

Emmett's eyes went wide at that lengthy explanation. Finally, he asked: "Who said I'd believe you and let you stay here? For all I know, you can be a prank kid pulling pranks on you."

"Would a regular prank kid know something you only came up with ten minutes ago and didn't speak a word about to anyone, yet?"

"…true. But time travel…"

"It's theoretically true, according to Einstein's laws of relativity" Marty said, going off in what his friend would one day call 'Science lecture mode'. "If a solid object has a mass large enough to warp space-time into a way that makes it go a long way while you can access a shorter one with your device, it's theoretically possible to head back in time. Also, you can somehow try to go faster than the speed of light, so you will also go faster and head back through the space-time continuum. My invention, the flux capacitor, one I came up with seven years, seven months, nineteen days ago my time and twenty-two years, four months and nine days into the time that has not occurred yet for you, on March seventh, 1978, combines the two methods, leaving a third, one that sees time as a line like the other dimensions in which you can move forwards and backwards, aside as it would possibly pose the risk of going back not instantaneously, which would no doubt move you, even with the slightest nanosecond of backwards time travel, _into _yourself, duplicating your molecules into the same body and skin, which your body won't be able to survive and your atoms will split with amazing force. My flux capacitor makes it possible for a vehicle, if the flux dispersal field is tight shut, to access immense gravity and speed once hitting eighty-eight by releasing 1.21 gigawatt's of energy in the time of just a few brief seconds, therefore travelling back into time towards the input date by taking you out of the universe and back into it in just one split microsecond, and making you move to the exact date and time you want to go to. Took me years to realize, but I did, eventually." He smiled, proudly, and looked inside at his friend. "If you want any more evidence, I'd suggest you…"

He stopped short as he looked down. Lying there was his friend, Emmett Brown, unconscious. Emmett had not fainted, Marty realized after closer inspection – hearing Marty's long lecture, he'd simply fallen asleep.

"Emmett!"

The thirty-five-year-old looked up, surprised, then gulped as he saw Marty's face above him. "Oh, uh, hi kid."

"You fell asleep" Marty said, as a matter of fact.

Emmett shrugged. "So? It was really boring… I doubt even you deny that."

Marty frowned. "I do deny that, in fact" he said, looking at Emmett. "We might have different interests, but I did not rate that as being 'boring'. Aren't you in any way fascinated by how the space-time continuum works?"

"No, thank you."

Marty sighed. "I guess Emmett managed to adapt to me reasonably well, then" he said. "Your future self, I mean."

"You're still talking about the future?" Emmett asked.

"I am" Marty said, firmly. "And I'm going to continue doing that until you finally go and believe it."

"To tell you the truth – I already do" Emmett said. "Many of the things you told me are too weird for words, unless you really time travelled. I might not be a scientist like you appear to be, but I know a joke when I see it, and you're serious. Also, no prank kid could even remember a third of what you have just told me to sound convincing. So, I think I believe you, yes."

Marty sighed in relief. "Finally!"

"Sorry it took so long" Emmett said. "But you have to admit it's a weird story." He looked past the teenager. "Where is your time machine?"

Marty smiled. "I'll show you…"

oooooooo

"You left it out here on the street? It could've been stolen!"

Marty blushed. "Well, even scientists forget things sometimes" he said, somewhat defensively. "Don't tell me you ever thought they don't. That sounds a bit unrealistic… don't you admit? Anyway, sometimes I happen to be a bit distracted. And seeing my male ancestor one generation removed at age 17 solar years that are made up by using the moving of our home planet around the star known as 'sun' and edits made by Pope Gregorian XII in 1582 making this the Gregorian calendar, as well as 7 months and 4 days and knowing the fascinating fact that he is about to first be introduced to the female unit that is my female ancestor once…"

"…can you quit the technician stuff?" Emmett asked. "I'm going to fall asleep on you again, if you don't do so. I barely got past the first ten words of that sentence."

Marty blushed again. "Sorry" he said, apologetically. "I guess I have to adjust to this some more. I'm used to you just listening and trying to comprehend what I am saying, as opposed to your current reactions as you are not native to hearing my to you somewhat complicated talk."

"I'm sure it's not as weird for you as it is for me" Emmett muttered. "I can't believe it. You're actually from the future. You're actually willing to be my friend, you're _used _to being my friend. I didn't think I'd ever get a friend. I was always singled out as being the richest of us all, living in a mansion, you know. And I also was determined to work hard, seeing as I didn't have that much of an IQ… and I still haven't got it. Well, I guess that I wasn't the dumbest in the class, but there certainly were kids smarter than I am."

"I can understand how it is to be singled out" Marty said, sighing. "For me it wasn't so much the 'rich' part, as my parents are mostly lower-class. It was the 'smart' part. I was told by my teachers that I was incredibly smart and that I should make something of myself, and I was focused on doing just that. With that, I spent a lot of my free time, constructing things in the lab, working on chemistry…" He looked at Emmett, smiling. "You helped me with that, you know. Not that much, as you didn't realize how most of the devices worked, but you did help me."

"Glad to have been of service" Emmett said, as he looked at the truck, intrigued at the devices, allowing Marty to ponder past and future for a moment. He knew that, at the Twin Pines Mall, his friend which was here, so very much alive, would be shot. But should he tell him? It would pose great danger to history, no doubt. Then again, he owed it to his friend. After all, Emmett had saved his life.

"Say, Marty?" Emmett said, interrupting Marty's thoughts. "How do these circuits work?"

"Just turn the switch next to the driver's seat" Marty said, as he went over to join Emmett in the truck. As Emmett did so, the time circuits lit up in full glory. "As you can see, the Present Time is 11:58 AM, which is exactly what it is right now."

"I think it should be about time for heading back to the mansion" Emmett argued. "We could have some dinner there, and then, we'll collect some leaves to help you get back home."

Marty nodded, smiling. "That sounds like an appropriate idea" he said. "Let's go." He pushed onto the gas, and soon, the truck was heading over towards 1640 Riverside Drive.

oooooooo

"Emmett!"

Emmett Brown looked up, blushing. "Oh, hi Marty."

Marty looked past him towards the television set which Emmett was watching, where he could see the truck carrying 749 backing off. "What on earth are you doing!" he exclaimed. "Why did you attach the video unit to the television set? This is incredibly dangerous! The events of this video are still 29 years, 11 months, 20 days, 14 hours and 2 minutes into the times that have yet to come from the world's … ah, never mind! The thing here is, that these events haven't happened yet, and watching them could pose great risks to the continuing of the space-time continuum!"

Emmett looked at Marty, and shrugged. "I thought that it wouldn't mean that much harm" he said. "Kind of weird, though. Watching yourself, older, and knowing that it isn't really you… it's kind of creepy."

"It depends" Marty said. "As long as you're used to it, then it is okay. But yeah… if you're not prepared, or at least, if you haven't got as much preparation, then I can understand your thoughts. This is kind of strange to an inexperienced watcher. I suppose that you would call it 'heavy'."

"I dunno, I've never weighed the thing."

Marty smirked slightly. "I suppose that said phrase isn't used in it's 1980s context, then. Well, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that you should turn it off." He moved over to the video, ignored the view, which displayed the truck coming closer and closer, and switched the recorder off. "No man should know too much about events that have yet to come in his own personal life, after all."

Emmett frowned. "I was just curious" he said, shrugging. "I mean, it's not like you've told me anything about you, yet. It's been about six hours since we've met, now, it's nearing evening time, and yet, I know very little about you."

"You're not _supposed _to know much about me" Marty said. "You're supposed to act completely neutral when we meet in 1977."

"Like that's possible now" Emmett said. "After twenty-two years, I'll probably be burning with curiosity." He looked at Marty. "I suppose I can't know too much about important things, as I'd be tempted to influence them, but what harm could seeing, for example, what your family is like, do?"

"Do you promise to leave me be afterwards?" Marty said.

"Promise" Emmett said.

"All right, then" Marty said, grabbing his wallet and opening it. He flipped through a few pages, then handed over a picture. "Here" he said. "My male relative… I mean, my brother, my sister and I. My brother is Dave, he's 23, and my sister is Linda, she's 19. And that's all I'm going to tell."

Emmett studied the picture for a moment, then lied it down and placed it in the wallet again. "What age did you say your brother was again?" he asked.

"Twenty-three solar years, rounded off according to the common measurements" Marty said. "Why?"

Emmett shrugged. "It's just uncommon to be bald at that age in the '50s."

"Bald?" Marty repeated. "Dave isn't bald."

Emmett frowned. "Take a look" he said, passing the picture over to the teen. "If that isn't bald, then I must be seeing things."

Marty looked at the picture, and indeed, Dave's hair was gone. "This doesn't make sense" he muttered. "It isn't supposed to be such a way." He studied the picture closely. "It was still normal yesterday… it looks like it's just… erased."

The next moment, Marty felt himself almost collapsing. "Great Scott!" he exclaimed, his face pale. "He's being erased… erased from existence!"

"What, what?" Emmett asked, confused.

"He's fading out" Marty explained. "That can only mean one thing – I have caused him not to be born!"

Emmett tried to grasp it. "You mean, he won't be born, now?" he asked. "But that can't just happen like this, can it? Have you done something to cause it?"

"No!" Marty exclaimed, slightly panicking. "At least, I thought so… unless interfering with my male ancestor one generation removed encountering my female ancestor one generation removed really did cause something to happen…"

"You talked to them?" Emmett asked.

Marty nodded. "Yes. My male ancestor… my father got hit by the car of my grandfather, and then my grandfather, noticing me, asked me to help him take my father into the house. I helped him, fearing that he'd go looking for me if I ran off, and I assured that my mother and my father encountered each other – well, my father was still knocked out, but at least my mother saw him. I did have a short conversation with her, but I doubt that said conversation could've changed much…" He groaned.

"Now, calm down" Emmett said. "We'll solve this mess, okay? Have you got any idea how to stop this?"

"As much as I'd hate to do so, I guess I'd have to interfere with the daily life of my ancestors once again" Marty said. "I have to make sure that they encounter each other the usual way." He stared at the picture in his hand. "I'm not leaving 1955 until I'm sure that Dave is fully restored to that photograph!"

"Relax, relax, no one's asking you to do so" Emmett said. "Just calm down, okay? We'll find a way." He sighed. "I guess that you'd better not call them right away – maybe they become closer during the weekend anyway – why don't you go to school on Monday? That would be a nice place for them to encan… encon… to meet each other."

"I suppose so" Marty said, sighing. "Well, I guess that I have no other option." He sighed. "Monday it is then."

"Good. And up until then, didn't you say earlier that you had something else to do…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **New chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the most amazing and fantastic and brilliant movie trilogy ever made. **

**4: Chapter Four**

Lorraine Baines was feeling excited, as she looked out of her bedroom window down to the street. In the past few days, she'd met not one, but two cute boys. The first of all was the boy which her father hit with the car – George McFly. He was kind of cute and all, and much like a little lost puppy. However, in the conversations that Lorraine had had with him, she had noticed that he was a bit of a coward. While Lorraine didn't exactly hate cowards, she did not really want to have them for a boyfriend.

On the other hand, there was Marty… Marty something. She'd only spoken with him for a few seconds, but she had instantly noticed that Marty was more courageous than George. He appeared also very intelligent, a little nerdish perhaps, but more out-going than George was. Lorraine felt very motherly towards George after his unfortunate crash, but the appearance of Marty so short afterwards had twisted those feelings. He was cute, too. Also, he seemed to be more confident, at least.

Now, she didn't know whom to choose to go to the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance with her. She liked both. Maybe she should simply wait for an opportunity to present itself to her to decide. Maybe she could also go with both, but she figured that Marty would get jealous when she'd kiss George, and the other way round as well. Also, it would be weird to go with two boyfriends. She really did like them both though. Maybe she could ask them to go to dinner with her, and then decide.

Finally, she decided that the one who would defend her the most in the next few days, would go to the dance with her. She would, in the meantime, try to give them both equal attention, and see what would happen.

She wondered what George and Marty might think about her. Would they like her? Well, of course they would. George had looked at her with fascination when he finally woke up on the evening of the day before, Saturday, and Marty had seemed intrigued by seeing her too. While it didn't even occur to her that said intriguing might have come from another reason, Lorraine happily concluded that both Marty and George were very much in love with her.

oooooooo

It had gone worse.

Marty McFly sighed deeply as he watched the photograph of his family, when walking to school on Monday, November 7th. Last night, Dave's head had fully finished plus the top of his shoulders. Now, enough had vanished to disconnect Dave's arms to his body. Marty sighed. "Why me" he muttered, as he walked into the building. "Why me…"

It didn't take Marty too long to locate his father. George Douglas McFly was walking around in the hallway, and being kicked by students. Marty winced. Why couldn't his paternal ancestor one generation removed be a little more confident than that? Deciding that his current task was more important, he walked over to George and tapped him on the shoulder, hoping that this single tap wasn't breaking a bone in George's body which would alter history inevitably.

George swiftly turned around. "Who are you?" he asked, nervously.

"I'm the human individual who helped bring you into the living space after you got hit by an automobile on Saturday, November 5th, 1955, at approximately 9:00 A.M." Marty said. He hoped that this was simple enough for George to comprehend. "I have come to you to talk about the female human who took care of you after you got hit – miss Lorraine Baines."

"W-what about her?" George asked, grabbing his books from the ground and seeming to be uncomfortable around Marty. "Do you want me to stay away from her?"

"Oh, no, not at all, male ances - fa – Da – George" Marty managed to say. "In fact, I came here for the exact opposite thing. Are you amorously infuated with her?"

"What?"

"I mean, do you… like her?" Marty asked. It really seemed weird to just say 'like' but he knew that he did not have time to explain to his teenaged male ancestor… father… what he meant after giving a long speech. He had to get George to meet Lorraine as soon as possible.

George blushed. "Yeah" he said. "She's really cute, and nice. But I wouldn't… I wouldn't dare to ask her out to something. And she hasn't asked me yet."

"Well, I'm going to help you, correct?" Marty said. "Just track her down in this location, and ask her whether she would like going to the Enchantment Under The large amount of liquid with water animals moving in it rhythmic ceremonial with you."

"What?" George repeated.

Marty sighed, and shook his head. He'd never learn how to speak simple. "The rhythmic ceremonial, um, George. The one next Saturday, November 12th, 1955, in the current location in the specific area called 'gym'." He spotted some sort of a poster hanging onto a wall, and inspected it. "This poster appears to call it 'the dance'."

"The Enchantment Under The Sea Dance, you mean?" George asked. Marty nodded, as George continued, nervously. "But… I don't dare."

"Cease being restless, George" Marty said. "I'm with you."

"Thanks" George muttered. "I guess."

"It's all right, George" Marty said. "It's all right. Now, all we have to do is track said woman down."

That task, however, seemed to be harder than Marty had initially figured. It took the two of them finally almost a quarter before they finally spotted Lorraine standing there. Marty pointed her out to George, who now seemed even more nervous. The shorter teen did not care for his father's nervousness, however. He walked up to Lorraine, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Um, excuse me…"

Lorraine quickly spun around, and then gasped with recognition. "Marty!" she exclaimed.

"Um, yeah" the teen said. "Miss Baines, I have to ask you something."

Lorraine seemed to get excited, and, unbeknownst to Marty, she wondered whether this question would go about the dance. "It's so nice to see you again" she said. "What did you want to ask?"

Marty looked at the girl in front of him. "Well, actually, George here – we've just become friends – wanted to ask you a question about something." He pushed the teen forwards.

"Hi, George" Lorraine said, with a slight smile. "How have you been?"

"Good" George said.

"Nice." Lorraine's attention turned back to Marty, and she smiled. "I think it's so sweet of you to be a friend to George. He told me that he doesn't have that much friends. You're so gentle!" She smiled at the teen, who leant back a little.

Then, the school bell rang. "Well, I have to go" she said, looking at her friends and waving both teens goodbye. She then ran off down the hallway.

George turned towards Marty. "I think she likes you better than me" he said.

"No, of course she doesn't" Marty said, frowning. "Are you… are you suggesting that she is amorously infuated with me?"

"I suppose" the teen said. He walked off. "It's a lost cause. Just go out with her. I wouldn't have dared, anyway."

"Now, wait, George" Marty said, chasing after the teen. "You shouldn't act like this. Lorraine was kind to you, too, right?"

"Yeah" George nodded. "But she's in love with you, not with me." He shook his head. "I'm not gonna go through with this."

"Well, maybe she likes me, too" Marty said, following the other teen. "But deep inside the heart, she really must be amorously infuated with you. The brainwaves referring to that just haven't entered her actual working mind yet, instead staying hidden in the subconscious."

"What?" George asked.

"She doesn't know it yet, I mean" Marty said. "You'll have to convince her and converse with her. What are your common interests with Lorraine?"

"None, as far as I know" George muttered.

"I wouldn't be able to recall anything either at the moment" the other teen muttered.

"What, what?" George asked, nervously.

"Nothing, nothing" Marty said. "Just go over and talk to her again."

"But I'll have to go to class" George protested.

"Then at least attempt again during the break that is used to eat the served or brought meals" Marty said.

George stared at him. "I could try, but I'm not sure if I dare to."

"Of course you do" Marty said. "If you put your internal functions to it, you can accomplish anything."

"I suppose."

"Well, it's correct" Marty muttered. George just shook his head, and ran off to class, as Marty stayed behind and watched him go. After a few moments, he decided to hide somewhere, while waiting for lunch break to arrive. He wasn't planning on going to classes, after all, especially not since he, having skipped a few classes, had already followed them earlier. He had already graduated, after all. Sighing, he went off to find the place where he could wait until noon.

oooooooo

As lunch break finally arrived, Marty immediately headed over to the cafeteria. The teen pondered on what to do now. He certainly did not want to disrupt history even more. However, he did have to save his existence. He then headed over to his father.

As Marty arrived, the other teen was busy writing notes on something. He looked at George. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Writing" the teen responded, and continued.

"What are you writing?" Marty clarified.

"Stories" George admitted, shy. "Science fiction stories, about visitors coming down to earth… from other planets."

Marty gasped. "Leave your current city, I didn't know that you were occupied in the creative part of the possible interests!" he said, astonished. "Would you mind letting me read them?"

"Oh, no" George responded, firmly. "I never led anybody read my stories."

"Why not?" Marty said.

"Well, what if they don't like them" George said. "What if they'd say I'm no good? I'm just not sure whether I could take that kind of a reaction."

Marty pondered what to do for a moment. On one hand, he felt sorry for his father. Also, he did not want to have this kind of a life – and the excuse that George had just said completely went against Marty's confident views. On the other hand, he knew that he had to be a responsible scientist. The fate of the space-time continuum went before everything, even this.

He finally just glanced at George. "You know what I said in the hallway, if you put your internal functions to it, you can accomplish anything." Not wanting to get too much of an influence on George, he immediately changed the subject. "Lorraine really is amorously infuated with you, she's just not very out-going in this subject" he said.

"She's not?" George asked, with a frown.

Marty shook his head. "In fact, she probably would like you to ask her to the rhythmic ceremonial."

George stared at Marty. "But she wants to go with you" he said. "I could see that. And even if she wouldn't, well, maybe she wants to go with Biff."

"With Biff?" Marty repeated. "I think that's very unlikely."

"Well, look" George said, pointing Lorraine out to Marty. Biff was standing next to her, and he was trying to flirt with her. Marty growled in anger at the scene. He wanted to stop Biff, but he did not dare to interfere with history even more.

"But the feelings that Biff has for miss Baines is not mutually shared" Marty said, trying to find a distraction by going back to their conversation. He looked at George, who had gone back to his writing, and sighed deeply He then stared at Biff and Lorraine again. They were almost getting into a fight. Marty growled once again at Biff. He could barely restrain himself. _The slightest change can cause the biggest results, the slightest change can cause the biggest results, the slightest change… _

"All right, stop that!"

Vice-principal Strickland arrived, just in time for Marty to keep himself calm. "Quit that" he ordered. "Are you harassing that girl, Tannen?"

"Oh, no, sir, I was just helping her clean her shirt" Biff said, smiling as polite as he could.

Marty rolled his eyes at the obvious lie, and Lorraine looked at Biff, then at Strickland. "He's lying" she said. "He was trying to flirt with me – while I didn't want that!"

"Whatever the reason, just leave each other alone" Strickland said. He stared at Biff with disgust. "Slacker!" The man then walked off.

"All right" Biff then muttered, looking at Lorraine. "We'll have to break up our little conversation. Well, I guess I'll see you later. Hope you don't miss me."

"Get out of here" Lorraine said. "You heard Strickland."

"Yeah" Marty said, not being able to stand it any longer. "You heard him."

"Well, take a look at this" Biff said, with a smirk. "There's actually some butthead who tries to interfere. How funny." He looked straight at Marty. "I don't know who you are, but Lorraine's my girl, and I do with her what I want."

"She's not your property as of current, as slavery is no longer in use in our homeland" Marty said.

Biff chuckled. "A smart guy. How nice." He looked at him. "Since you're new here, I'm going to leave you alone and not waste any more words at you. Today. So why don't you make like a tree, and get out of here." With that, he walked off, Marty staring after him.

"That was so courageous!" Lorraine then gushed. "You really are a hero." She looked at her friends. "Girls, this is Marty, uh, Marty…"

"Eastwood" Marty said. "Clint Martin Eastwood. From out of town." He'd thought up that alias when they'd watched a cowboy movie at Doc's house, and seeing as Clint Eastwood was not popular yet, he figured that it might be safe for now. He then smiled politely, as he realized that the lunch was almost finished. "I have to go, now."

With that, he walked off, out to his hiding place again. He groaned. Getting his father and mother together was going to be harder than he'd initially thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own the movies. **

**Author's Note: **New chapter for SmartMarty.

**5: Chapter Five**

Marty McFly growled, as he came home from school. It was now Tuesday and he still hadn't managed to make Lorraine fall in love with George, or get George to ask her out. Granted, the latter would probably be possible if he put his mind to it, but as long as Lorraine wasn't in love with George yet, it wasn't necessary as she'd turn him down.

What to do, what to do…

"Great Scott, six seconds! Get out of the way, Emmett!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Marty looked into the living room astonished, to see the television screen, the truck appearing on it, frozen in ice, and Emmett, almost glued to the screen. He sighed, as he walked forwards, and tapped Emmett on the shoulder. "Hi."

Emmett screamed for a moment, then noticed who it was and quickly switched off the television. "Marty" he said. "You scared me."

Marty looked at the television screen for a few moments. "Emmett" he then muttered. "There's… there's something that I haven't spoken out-loud to you as of the current moment."

Emmett looked at the teenager. "Is it about the future?" he guessed. Marty nodded.

"Then I don't want to hear it" Emmett said, firmly, surprising Marty. "I mean… you always said that it was wrong. I don't want you to go back on your principles. I'm already way confused about what's all happened up until now. I don't want to get even more knowludge…"

"Knowledge" Marty corrected.

"…knowledge about what will happen. I might let it slip somewhere. I… I don't want to hear it." He looked at his friend. "Marty, it's very kind that you are planning to do this for me, but I'm sorry. I can't just accept it."

Marty wondered whether he should press on, but then he figured that he could always do that some other time. He had more things to do, after all. "Anyway," he said, "what have you been doing here, today?"

"Not much" Emmett said. "I did not manage to get all the trash you needed, though." He looked at the teen. "You really did have strict rules about this, you know. Don't collect by houses, only collect in remote, open areas, after carefully checking that no one sees you… leave a few papers behind to take the place of the trash, coloured to look as if they are trash…"

Marty blushed. "I suppose so" he said. "I don't want to alter history, though. Even collecting trash might do that." He sighed. "I just wish there was some other way…"

He then paused. "Wait a moment – there is another way! I could just attach a… something to the flux capacitor, and try to grab some of the electricity in the lightning bolt next Saturday night!"

"Is there going to be lightning next Saturday?" Emmett asked.

Marty nodded. "Yeah" he said. "November twelfth, 1955, is the infamous date of the lightning bolt hitting the local clock tower." He started pacing up and down. "Let's see… it should be possible to get that lightning down to the connecting hook…" He stared at the truck. "It might work. If I could somehow… replace those cans on the temporal field warping and displacement machine, and get a… storage unit… for the lightning to go through…" He grabbed a piece of paper and started to scribble down calculations. "Let's see, it should be about this big… assuming we need no more than 1.21 gigawatt's of electricity… maybe the trash we've got could help too…"

"Um, Marty?" Emmett asked. "Before you start being busy with that, I wanted to ask you… how did it go today?"

The teenager thought for a moment. "Bad" he then finally concluded. "Neither of them seem to be willing to be seriously amorously infuated with each other and be in a relationship that should eventually conclude in engaging in actual together living behaviour after getting into a formal but happy ceremony at a church."

Emmett sighed. "I'm afraid that I can't help you, either" he said. "I don't have any experience with girls."

Marty sighed, realizing that, in the future, Emmett would in fact have that experience. It didn't matter right now, though. "So, you have no idea on what to do?"

"Do they have any hobbies, you know?" Emmett asked. "Things they like to do?"

"My male ancestor one generation removed has admitted to me that he likes scientific fiction" Marty said. "However, I am unaware whether my female ancestor one generation removed would like it."

"Yeah, and I doubt that you could recruit a few aliens to make them get together" Emmett said, with a smirk.

Marty's eyes went wide. "That's it!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Emmett asked, confused. "I didn't say anything!" He frowned. "You aren't really going to call a few aliens, are you?" He looked at Marty. "Knowing you, or at least from what I've seen of you so far, you do seem like the type who could manage to make a machine in order to call them, though…"

Marty shook his head. "No, that isn't it" he said. "Well, I mean it is. Not exactly, but… the alien phenomenon." He started pacing up and down. "With help of future technology, I should be able to convince George and Lorraine that they should fall in love because an extra-terrestrial being demands them to do so. The problem, though, is coming up with a realistic plan, that makes them get together, be convinced, and makes the whole thing realistic so that they'll believe it."

"Sounds kind of hard" Emmett commented.

"It should be hard" Marty nodded. "I'll have to figure out a way to do it, though. It's either that or being erased from existence all together."

"Doesn't seem like fun to me either" Emmett said, shaking his head.

"Oh, it won't be" Marty said. "I haven't studied it ever before, but it does not sound like it's a very good idea."

"Right" Emmett nodded. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Write down my plans for Saturday night, as for returning home" the teen prompted. "After that, I should make a model for it. If you want, you could help me by collecting cans and making a model of the Courthouse Square with them."

"I should be able to do that" Emmett said. "I always was kind of creative, you know. I never really got to put it to use, as I lacked intelligence. I should be able to do something like that, though. Also, I should have enough cans and boxes around."

"Thanks, Emmett" Marty said, with a smile. "I do appreciate this, you know."

"Ah, I suppose I just like helping out a friend" the future ranch owner said. He walked off to collect the boxes, while Marty started studying his notes. It shouldn't be too hard to get a plan that would help him back home. Making it fool-proof would be harder, but making his parents fall in love would most likely be the hardest task of all. He sighed, as he went to work. His plans would better be good, or he'd be erased in no time. On the photograph, Dave's feet were all that remained of him and even they were very faint. Marty would do good by hurrying up.

oooooooo

"Emmett! Wake up!"

The older man looked up, and found himself facing Marty McFly. He checked the calendar and the clock – 7:55 AM, on Wednesday, November 9th. "What's wrong?" he managed to ask.

"Nothing" the teen assured him. "I just wanted to show you that I finished my work. My model is, with your significant help, completed."

"Nice" Emmett muttered. He checked the clock. "But why at almost eight A.M. in the morning?"

The teen scientist shrugged. "Why not?" he asked.

Emmett sighed. "You – and I, for that matter – need our sleep" he explained. "You can't be up all the time. You should take some time to go to sleep, you know. You'll get tired eventually."

The teenager sighed. He could've expected this kind of lecture. "I know, but I was hoping to get it finished as soon as possible" he said. "Come on, let me show you what I made!"

Grinning like a kid on Christmas Eve, Marty walked down the hallway, Emmett following a few moments later. "Maybe I shouldn't have given that kid access to all my stuff after all" he muttered, as he followed the teen to the living room.

As Emmett then saw what Marty had made, he really did feel quite stunned. He hadn't figured that Marty would go that much into detail. He'd even painted some of the more important buildings. All together, it seemed like a perfect model of the Square, much better than the things that Emmett had tried the previous night.

As Emmett then looked around, he noticed a small toy car standing there, with a small toy can attached to it, for the electricity.

"Look" Marty said, as he walked over to the model. "I am afraid I don't have the whole Square entirely to detail as it's probably not very much to scale. I apologize for that."

"It's all right" Emmett responded.

"Thanks" Marty said, leaning forwards to grab the toy car. It read 'temporal truck'. The car was then given to Emmett, who was to hold it above the street, at a point where he noticed a sign saying 'start here'.

"You'll take care of the car, I'll simulate the lightning bolt" Marty said. Emmett nodded, and Marty grabbed something that looked like an electrical device. He then looked at Emmett. "Set!"

As Emmett then set the truck down, it rolled away, through the street. As it neared the cables over the Square, Marty electrified the Courthouse. Fire went down the cables and hit the car, which caught flame as well. Marty let out a slight cheer, as the car went down the table.

"It'll make the house catch fire!" Emmett exclaimed, running over. However, as he looked down, he noticed that, in fact, the car was all right. It had been stopped from moving by a large bucket, which Marty now quickly grabbed and put onto the car before it could move too far. Now, as a result of a lack of oxygen, the flames would go out on their own, and the car couldn't move anymore as Marty was holding the bucket.

"Great plan" Emmett muttered, with a slight smirk. "Especially so safe."

Marty shot him a glare. "In the finished plan, it should be safe" he said. "This is just my prototype. The car won't be set aflame in that scenario – it should simply absorb those gigawatt's, and disappear thirty years into the future. As you have been able to see on that video, it looks like the car is electrified by temporal displacement, but in fact, it is not, as, when it returns, it's actually cold."

"Well, you're the scientist" Emmett said. "I suppose that you're right, then."

"Marty?"

The teenager turned towards Emmett, as he heard and recognised the voice coming from outside. "Great Scott, it's my female ancestor one generation removed!"

"What?" Emmett repeated.

"I mean, Lorraine!" Marty explained. "Quick, let's cover the temporal truck!"

Emmett nodded, and they quickly did so, as the knocking resumed. "Marty?" Lorraine asked, once again.

Marty sped towards the front door, and opened it, trying to appear as gentle as possible. "Lorraine" he said, with a faint smile. "I wasn't expecting to encounter you."

Lorraine smiled faintly, and entered. "Well, I was figuring that, since you were staying at Mr. Brown's house, that I might as well drop by, on my way to school."

Marty nodded, understanding. "I see" he said. "Um, uncle Emmett, this is Lorraine – Lorraine, this is uncle Emmett."

"Hi" Emmett said.

"Hi" Lorraine said back, then turning her attention to Marty. "Well, anyway… seeing as no one's asked me yet, I was wondering if I would get anybody to go to the dance with me."

"What about George McFly?" Marty suggested.

"Well… he's kind of cute, like a little lost puppy, but he hasn't really… you know… defended me" Lorraine said. "I think that a man should be strong… so that he can protect the woman he loves… don't you think?"

"Well, um, I suppose so" Marty said, faking a smile.

"Well, and since you stood up to Biff for me on Monday, and again the next day – I was kind of figuring that you were a better candidate" Lorraine said, smiling at Marty. "So, I wondered, would you maybe… ask me to go to the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance with you?"

Marty paused for a moment. This could somewhat disrupt his plans, but it might also help them, and he didn't really have a valid reason to back down – not one that he could tell Lorraine, anyway. He glanced at Emmett, who shrugged. Finally, he nodded. "Yeah, I suppose I would" Marty said. "Lorraine, will you go to the rhythmic ceremonial with me?"

Lorraine's face brightened, and she nodded. "Yeah, I will" she said. She then shook his hand, and walked off. "See you Saturday, Marty!"

Emmett approached Marty, confused. "Marty, you're not really going to the dance with her, are you?"

The teen sighed. "I'm afraid that I have to do so" he said. "This at least assures that my female ancestor one generation removed will attend the festivities, so that I can try to get her and George into contact. I'll just have to figure out how to do so."

Emmett looked at him, and smiled slightly. "Good luck, then, I suppose" he said. "I sure hope that it works."

Marty looked at his friend, and smiled back. "Thanks, Emmett" he said. "And it will work. I'm confident about that. If you put your internal functions to it, you can accomplish anything, after all."

"That's right" Emmett said, nodding. However, he wondered whether it would work in this case, too.

oooooooo

That night, Marty continued to think a lot about what he was supposed to do about his parents. After all, they wouldn't be very happy, if the plan failed and they found out what was going on. Therefore, he had to think this through as careful as possible – and, if possible, remove the blame for the alien incident from himself.

He'd decided that while in the car, he would walk away before Lorraine could get too close and supposedly go for a short walk. In fact, though, he would be searching for some suit which he would construct to disguise him and make him look as much like an alien as possible. He figured that he should be able to find something. Even if he wouldn't, his future devices would be able to prove to Lorraine, and George, who would be involved as well, that he was an alien. He'd packed his suitcase in the future as well as he could – there was a hair dryer in there that could possibly serve as a gun or something like that. He knew that in the past, they didn't have those devices. And a few others could help as well.

The teenager smiled. If everything was going to go as he was planning for it to go, then getting his male ancestor to ask out his female ancestor would be like a walk in the park. He wasn't exactly counting on it, though. With a faint sigh, he looked at his notes. One problem down – one to go. And that problem, getting back home, would probably give him a lot of headaches as well. Sighing, he went back to work again.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: New chapter for Smart Marty. Details the last two days before Saturday finally arrives. _

**Disclaimer: I have no right to claim to own the Back to the Future movies as my own. All characters featured in this are not mine. They are just my (alternate, in Marty and Emmett's case) interpretations of the characters. **_  
_

**6: Chapter Six**

It was a bright and sunny Thursday when Marty re-arrived at the old version of his High School. However, to the young genius, it wouldn't have mattered which kind of weather it was. The important thing was getting his father and mother back together. After all, if that failed, the teen could be erased from existence. Talk about a heavy burden to bear.

After Marty's decision on what to do, he had continued to work, this time the work on getting himself home. After all, while getting his parents to fall in love was undoubtedly important, return to the point in time where he originated from was also an issue that had to be dealt with. Anyway, he had continued to write out files about how to harness the lightning until at least 1 AM, when Emmett had gently reminded him that he had school the next day. Which had, of course, prompted Marty to correct him and say that the time he judged as being 'tomorrow' was in fact on the very same day, but the teen had gotten the hint and quit. Which had worked out in his favour as he found himself able to think far more clearly today.

As he was entering the hall-way, it didn't take Marty all that long to track down his parent. George McFly had decided to withdraw to the sides this time and was trying to avoid getting kicked and bullied. As Marty neared, the teen recognised on his father's face first fear, then relief and recognition as he saw who it was, and then a stubborn look as the '50s teen realised why Marty was approaching him. The teen scientist sighed. This was, once again, going to be a long day.

"Good phase of the day where the sun appears to be rising, George" Marty greeted, as polite as he could.

"Hi" George muttered, and then: "If it's about the dance, I'm not going."

Marty suppressed a sigh. He was expecting this. But this simple statement wasn't enough to convince him. "Look, George" he insisted. "I comprehend the fact that you are hesitant about entering an event where people shall be around which are generally judged to be on a higher place on the social climbing construction consisting of two vertical constructions which are connected with several horizontal constructions, than you are. However, you shall not have to worry about that. Lorraine does like you, it just hasn't entered her conscious brainwaves enough yet."

George shook his head. "I can't go" he insisted. "Not next Saturday. I have a television show to watch that night – Science Fiction Theatre." He smiled. "It's a really cool show. It's about aliens and the future and things like that."

Normally, such a show would've made the teen curious, as he understood his father's apparent interest in science and science fiction, which were topics that he liked, as well. Now, though, he had to keep in mind that there were more important things to do. "But Lorraine has taken a liking to you" he insisted. "She's not expressive about it, that's all."

George shook his head again. "But she's dating you already!" he exclaimed. "I encountered her yesterday afternoon, we had a brief conversation, and she told me that she'd asked you to ask her to the dance! I can't date her now, Marty – I can't just steal her from you!"

Marty desperately tried to come up with some response. "If she talked to you, then she likes you" he stubbornly insisted. "She just doesn't comprehend it yet. That's the reason why we have to tell her. Maybe at the ceremonial, we could introduce you to her more properly, or set something else up…" Of course, that wasn't really Marty's plan – it was simply his attempt to convince his father. He'd already got something entirely different planned for the dance – but of course he couldn't tell George about _that_ particular plan!

The taller teen sighed. "I don't understand you, Marty" he muttered. "Lorraine is the most beautiful girl in school, she's charming, attractive and intelligent. And she's got a crush on you. She's got anyone to pick, and she chooses you. Half the people on this school who know about that fact are insanely jealous of you. Yet, you insist that I should date her! That's like having won a million in the lottery and try to give the ticket you need to collect it away! Why don't you forget about this and have a great time with Lorraine at the dance on Saturday?"

Marty sighed, wishing that he could tell his father the truth, but knowing that he should restrain himself, for the continuum's sake. "She's not really my type of female human" he therefore said. "And I'm a little nervous around girls." That was the truth – he really didn't have much experience with this, after all.

His father wasn't convinced. "Nobody can be more nervous around girls than me" he insisted. "Marty – I just can't go. I'm sorry, but I can't. I am just too insecure, and I really don't want to miss Science Fiction Theatre."

Marty frowned – and then, the beginning of a plan was coming up to him. "What if they don't broadcast?" he asked. "Shall you go then?"

George raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think they won't?" he asked. "Have you got a relative working at a TV broadcasting place or something?"

Marty shook his head. "No, I was just wondering" he said, trying to sound as casual as he could. "But, to answer my question, would you go to the ceremonial?"

The other teen had to consider that idea for a moment. Finally, with a very clear touch of hesitancy, he nodded. "Yeah, I suppose I would go" he said. "I mean, I'd have few other things to do." He smiled at his future child. "But, really, the chance for something like that to happen is really small. How did you come to think of it, anyway?"

As Marty tried to think of an answer, the school bell rang. "I have to go" George apologised. "If I don't, I'll be late. I should have five minutes, but I don't want to cut it close. See you later." With that, he ran off in the direction of his classroom, Marty looking after him, glad that he hadn't been forced to answer George's question. "That went optimal" he muttered, sarcasm obvious in his voice. "Now, that plan I had."

As Marty had been talking to his father, a plan had started to rise, and now, he could concentrate on it. The plan was quite simple, actually – remove George's television show. Well, it appeared to be simple. Marty, however, had enough knowledge to realise that this plan would be by no means 'simple' and would require a lot of planning – like the other plans which he had come up with. Three plans, and all of them scheduled to occur next Saturday. It would truly be mind-wracking.

The teenager started to walk through the hall-way, trying to devise a way to make it all work. As he did so, though, he soon regretted staying there and not going to some other place. A lot. A feminine cry of 'Clint' made clear that his mother had seen him. And indeed, within moments, Lorraine Baines, who was never going to be his female ancestor once removed if things continued like this, was standing in front of him, grinning from ear to ear at the sight of her 'boyfriend'.

"Clint, where have you been!" Lorraine exclaimed. "I haven't seen you since yesterday morning!" That was true – indeed, Marty had done a pretty good job at avoiding his mother as much as he could. Until now, then. Still, he hadn't been paying attention this time, being distracted by his father and the dance.

"I was busy with other things" he simply apologised. "Watch, Lorraine, I really have to go…"

"Oh, I understand" Lorraine said, nodding. "You wouldn't want to be late for class – I'm sorry. I just wanted to know something – you know, I haven't got a busy evening on Friday, and I just figured that maybe we could go to dinner together? I'll even pay. It sounds like a great way to get to know each other better. So have you got anything else to do tomorrow evening, or are you free to go along with me? Don't you think it's a good idea? You're not busy that night, are you?"

"Well, no, I shouldn't be busy with anything," Marty started, "but… um… I…"

"Then we can go" Lorraine decided. "Don't feel shy, Clint. I'm sure we'll have a great time!" With that, she rushed away, calling out: "See you then!" before vanishing around a corner.

The teenager sighed, as he looked after her. Knowing his mother, she'd come looking for him again the next time she was able to do so. He'd better head over to the library – at least that was a place where he wouldn't be disturbed as often. There, he could freely go on thinking – and develop a third plan for Saturday. Which he knew for sure would be every bit as hard as thinking up the other two had been. Marty suppressed a sigh. Life in the fifties sure wasn't easy.

oooooooo

Marty sighed, as he arrived back in the garage. One more day had passed, and instead of losing a problem, he'd gained one – getting George to the dance. He'd spent the whole morning sitting in the library and trying to make it work, and a good part of the afternoon as well. Now, he was pretty much secure that it could work, but he was exhausted now. And he didn't even know for sure whether it _would_ work either.

The teen walked into the main area of the garage and was immediately greeted by the sight that he'd encountered for a few days now – Emmett half-sitting and half-kneeling in front of the television, fascinated by what was going on in front of him – the video that had been filmed in 1985. Marty took a step forwards, and coughed softly.

Emmett swiftly turned around. "Marty" he said, a little embarrassed as always. "Good afternoon. Are you back from school again?"

"Apparently so" Marty said, taking a look at the television screen, on which his friend had stopped the tape at the point where the camera filmed the time machine and was semi-hovering in front of the time circuits. The scientist briefly admired the circuitry that he had installed himself before turning to his friend. "Emmett" he said, softly. "I know that you're not going to receive enjoyment out of this, but I really should explain to you about what originally happened on…"

He stopped, as Emmett sighed. "Marty" he said. "I don't want you to betray your princap… princep… principles." He looked at his friend for a confirmation on the grammar and continued after Marty's nod. Also, you know that I'm inexperienced with this sort of thing. I'm bad at keeping secrets, and I know I can't tell anyone about this. To add your problem into the mix…" He sighed. "Stop thinking about it, Marty. It's very kind of you, but I'd probably forget it anyway, so it wouldn't be worth it."

Marty sighed. "Emmett…" he tried.

"No, Marty."

The teen nodded slowly. "All right, then not" he said. "I have more to do anyway." That was the truth, but he knew for sure that he wasn't going to drop this subject permanently until he'd convinced his friend. A life was at stake here, after all. "Anything else happen that I should know, or things that you want to ask me, before I go to work on the temporal field warping and displacement vehicle?"

"Well, no," Emmett started, and then he paused. "Well, actually – yes. Do you mind going along with me to Grass Valley tomorrow. You know, to prepare for my ranch? Look at some horses and all? I suppose that it might help you calm down."

The teen thought about that for a moment. "Well, yes, I suppose I'd like it" he said. "It might indeed put my neural brainwaves at ease and some scientists think that rest might help one to think clearer – which I now agree with, partly, as you proved it to me last night." He smirked. "So, yes, I'd like to go with you."

"Good" Emmett said, smiling. "Don't worry, Marty – we're going to be all right. It's like you keep saying, if you put your internal functions…"

"…to it, you can accomplish anything" Marty concluded. "Yes, that's correct." He smiled slightly. "Thanks for reminding me, Emmett. You truly are a friend." He paused for a moment. "I'm sure that this shall help."

"Of course it will help" Emmett said. "And even if it doesn't, it's better than working on the time machine all the time – boy, that sounds funny."

"It does" Marty agreed. "Speaking of the time machine, it's about time that I go back to work." With that, he moved over to the truck, and started working on his future journey to his home time once more.

oooooooo

Marty's security about this plan helping him soon seemed to have been a mistake. However the trip to Grass Valley, where Emmett had gotten a lot of information about breeding horses, had been very interesting, the whole relaxed feeling had given him time to think. And every second of that time had been filled with worries about Saturday night, which made him not be exactly happy now. Now, it was Friday evening, November 11th, 1955, and he was in the local diner with Lorraine.

The teen genius then stared at the girl in front of him. He had to admit that he'd feel bad when he would get his mother to fall in love with his father on such a forced way. However, he knew there wasn't any other way. They could not have his parents fall in love the normal way – not anymore. Maybe Saturday it could've happened, or Sunday, or even Monday, but not now. One look at his mother's face convinced him of that.

"You're pretty silent today" Lorraine commented. "What's wrong? You should be happy. After all, tomorrow, we're going to have a lot of fun at the dance. Can you dance, Marty?" That was, from her point of view, a good question, as she'd seen how science-orientated Marty was.

"A little" Marty responded. "I guess I'm just feeling a little nervous, that's all. I've rarely ever been to a dance before. I never make it a habit to attend such public festivities." Once again, that was true. Marty had been given some dance lessons at school, but had soon abandoned it in favour of staying in class and studying mathematics instead.

Lorraine gently gave Marty a pat on his right hand. "Well, I'm sure that you'll do fine" she said, as reassuringly as she could. "I'll help you. Don't you worry about _that_, Marty – everything will be all right."

Marty blushed, as he couldn't help but be grateful for Lorraine's kindness towards him – even though he was horrified at the fact that his mother was amorously infuated with him. "Thank you, I suppose" he finally said. "I can't help but be worried, though, about Em… about uncle Emmett."

Lorraine frowned. "Is your uncle ill, then?" she asked, obviously confused.

Marty rapidly shook his head. "No, that isn't it" he said. "It's… it's a complicated story. Let's just say that I'm afraid of losing him… forever."

Lorraine got what he meant, even though she was still clearly confused about the how and the why. "I see" she said, softly. "Have you got a lot of family?"

Marty hesitated, then shook his head. "No" he said. He knew that he himself did have some family, even here in the past, but 'uncle' Emmett was an only child, and was in 1985 still without children himself – even though he _was_ married. In fact, the realisation that Young Emmett was still a bachelor was quite weird for the teen scientist who, even though he knew better, was used to Jennifer Clayton-Brown always being a part of his friend's life. After all, they had married in 1965, which was three years before Marty was born. Would be born. _Might _be born.

Lorraine nodded. "I see" she said, with sympathy, although also put off a little by the fact that Marty didn't care to elaborate – something the teen genius himself was of course oblivious about, given his lack of social skills. "Don't worry, though. Everything should turn out fine." She smiled, then blushed slightly. "Well, I hope so, at least."

Marty smiled faintly. "Thank you" he said, realising that Lorraine was telling the truth. Everything would be fine. He would, somehow, convince Emmett to listen to his warning. The problem was, he just didn't know how yet. And with the day of the climax of his stay in 1955 being just around the corner, time certainly was running out for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **No, the dance is still not featured! It's a cliffhanger! Ha!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the movies that were produced in 1985, 1989 and 1990. That includes the 'Back to the Future' trilogy. **

**7:Chapter Seven**

Marty glanced up to the clock in the clock tower. The last chime was just ending and the clock was now solid at 7. 7 PM, on November 12th, 1955.

"Just three more hours" Emmett said, looking up as well. "Are you feeling all right still? You know that you'll have to face a lot of things tonight. I certainly don't envy you."

Marty nodded. "I understand" he said. "I'm not exactly looking forward to it either. Still, I have to do it – even if it was just for the sake of the space-time continuum. Then, of course, there is also the fact that I'm really anxious to return to 1985."

"You are?" Emmett asked, honestly a little surprised. "I thought that you liked 'observing the world of this past era' as you put it. I wasn't expecting you to actively miss the '80s."

"Well, I guess I do" Marty said, with a slight blush. "I suppose that I am slightly more used to the musical styles of the year 1985 than I expected to be. This puts a whole new lighting on the subject, you know. It's quite strange for me to feel like this."

Emmett nodded. "So" he said. "Anything else that you wanted to say to me?" He frowned slightly. "And don't let it be about the future. You know what I think about that subject, and I…"

"I know, I know, you don't want to make me be confused and all" Marty said, sighing. "But, Emmett – if I am correct with it, you should be as well. After all, you're making an argument from my supposed point of view. If I adjust it, then you should, as well."

Emmett blinked. "What?" he asked.

Marty smiled slightly. "Look, you aren't okay with me telling you because of my principles, right?" Emmett nodded. "Okay, but what if I, the person who thought up those principles, say that it's okay not to accept them anymore? Then there aren't any principles anymore, and you shouldn't have any reason to stop me from telling you."

Emmett nodded, slowly. "I – I suppose" he said. "I'm still unsure, though. You probably know how I am with subjects that I don't know too much about."

"Yeah, I guess I understand" Marty said, nodding. "But it's okay. You don't have to get an interpretation from it being a world-altering subject – it's very localised. Even if you would tell anyone, they'd be able to do nothing with it – not that you should tell anyone, of course, but I suppose that you understand what I try to make clear to you."

"A little" Emmett admitted. "Marty… if you really want to tell me… maybe you're right after all." He looked up, facing his friend. "Still, I don't know whether I… I just can't decide. I've been so busy and all." He then smiled, as he actually thought of something. "Why don't you write me a letter?"

"A letter?" Marty repeated, astonished.

"Yeah" Emmett said. "In it, you could explain just what is going to happen, and I can think about reading it."

Marty figured that he could do that. He didn't really like the plan, as Emmett might as well forget about the letter or decide not to read it, but it was the best that his friend would agree to. "All right" he said. "I'll write you a letter."

"Good" Emmett said, satisfied. "I don't want to anger you, but I think I'll be more likely to listen to whatever you're warning me for if I have more time to prepare for the information."

"All right" Marty said. "I'll be right off then."

"You're going to write it right now?" Emmett asked, slightly surprised.

The teen shrugged. "Why not now? It's not like I'll be having time for it later."

Emmett had to agree to that. "Okay" he said, as Marty walked off into Lou's Café.

oooooooo

"Dear Emmett. On the night that I went back on time in the original sequence of events, government agents showed up and suspected me of stealing information which was hidden in a bag of trash. They attempted to shoot me and you saved my life by jumping in front of me. Unfortunately, this made you be killed.

Please attempt to take whatever precautions are of the necessity to prevent such a horrible disaster from occurring in the new temporal sequence of events as well. I strongly advice you to purchase a bullet-proof vest for it. You, however, must attempt to recreate the original sequence as close as possible, as a too clear intervention might cause my younger self not to traverse time. You must not inform him/me about any of this.

I know it must be hard for you to proceed within the limits of this scenario, but for the sake of the timeline, I must ask you to do this. I wish you the best of luck with it.

See you in 1985,

Martin Seamus 'Marty' McFly, November 12th, 1955, 7:11 PM."

Marty leaned back and stared at the letter he had just read aloud. This should be enough. With this, Emmett should be convinced to go ahead with the plan while saving his life. It would be better if he had the chance to tell his friend personally, but that was no option. He'd have to take this as a compromise.

"Hey, kid! Are you going to order something or should I kick you out!"

Marty turned around to face Lou Caruthers, the owner of Lou's Café. He had met the guy before, but not too often. Nevertheless, he knew by now that Lou wasn't that nice to people who came in his café just to sit there. The teenager gulped. "Uh, no" he replied. "I'm leaving right now."

The café owner looked at him in a confused manner, then shook his head and walked away. Marty got up quietly and exited, taking the letter with him.

"Ah, Marty" Emmett said, as the teenager approached him. "Have you got the letter?"

"Right here" Marty replied, holding it up and handing it to his friend. "Take good care of it, okay? We wouldn't want you to lose it."

"Good point" Emmett agreed. He took the letter and stuffed it deep into the pocket of his jacket. "Now, are you off to the dance?"

"I suppose I am" Marty said. "I'll have to swing by George's house first, to ensure that everything goes fine there."

"I guess so" Emmett said, sympathetically. "Good luck." '

"I'll need that" Marty said, smirking. "Thanks. See you later tonight. And don't forget what you have to do if George calls."

Emmett sighed. "Yeah, I won't" he replied.

"Good" Marty responded. "Goodbye."

Emmett nodded, and then waved, as Marty got into the car and drove off. Moments later, the teen from the future had set the great plan for November 12th in motion.

oooooooo

Marty's plans weren't exactly the greatest he'd ever thought up. He had to rely on the fact that George had told him that, in case of the broadcast not going through, he was going to come to the dance. Without much additional persuasion, and with the fact taken into consideration that George had considered this chance unlikely, his father might refuse to go to the dance, or even forget his promise. And it would be too suspicious if Marty was to go up and tell him to go and hold his promise, which might cause his father to realise that Marty was the one behind this all.

Additionally, there was the fact that it wasn't quite the easiest task to get the cables cut. Marty looked down at the cable that he was holding after digging it up. Precise calculations and information from the Courthouse had made him able to locate the specific cable that went to George's house. Marty held his pincer set tight, and tried to cut. Tried again. Tried for a third time, as that was the charm after all. No result. It was a really tight cable.

Finally, getting desperate, Marty took a pick-axe and held it in the sky. With all his force, he let it come down on the cable. Success! It broke, and to Marty's relief, nothing seemed to be happening in the other houses. He'd been a little worried about that when he started thinking up this plan, even though he was quite sure that the line went to George's house only, and that the main cable was somewhere closer to the street.

A cry of surprise from George's house told Marty that the plan had worked. The teenager decided to sneak up to the house to hear what was going on.

Inside, George's mother, Sylvia, was getting worried. "Why did the TV just go out?" she exclaimed.

"I – I don't know" the soft voice of George's father, Arthur, came. "Maybe they… maybe they simply didn't have anything to broadcast."

"That's not true" a voice said, and Marty recognised it as the one of his father. "Science Fiction Theatre is going to be on soon."

"Arthur, go out and see what's the matter" Sylvia said, slightly annoyed.

"I'm not sure whether that's the best thing to do" Arthur protested. "What if there are all kinds of workers there, and they complain about me correcting them? What if they say that I should mind my own business? I'm not sure if I could take that kind of reac-"

"Arthur McFly! You are going to go out right now, or I'll push you out!"

That was Marty's cue to leave. He quickly shove back the sand that he had dug out, covering the now broken cable. He then hid behind a tree. Moments later, his grandfather exited. Arthur McFly looked around, saw nothing, scratched his head a few times, then shook his head. Muttering quiet complaints against his wife, he headed back in and shut the door.

Marty let out a sigh of relief. He knew his grandpa. The man wouldn't go out again, and he certainly wouldn't call the television company, no matter how much grandma Sylvia forced him to do so. He was safe. Marty quietly sneaked back to his truck, which he had parked around the corner, and started heading over to the house of Lorraine Baines. The first part of his mission was accomplished – the second was about to begin. And that was much, much harder than the first one could ever have been.

oooooooo

Emmett sighed nervously. Granted, his part of the entire plan was rather small, but still, if he gave the wrong impression, George might reconsider the decision that he was supposed to make, and Marty's future would still be jeopardised.

He looked at the clock. 8:12 PM. In less than two hours, everything would have to be right, or Marty was history. Then again, since he wouldn't exist, would he even be history as he never was there? But he'd been there for a week. How would that even be possible if Marty was gonna be history? Or, actually, not be?

Emmett shook his head. He always got headaches when he thought too much about Marty's scientific ideas. The thirty-five-year-old wondered whether his future self would be that way as well.

His future self…

He still couldn't grasp the whole thing. Time travel. A boy from thirty years in the future, his friend, apparently. And Emmett didn't doubt that. Marty was close enough to him to make the horse ranch owner-to-be to believe that they were indeed friends.

He had so many questions to ask, so many problems and things that he was curious about. He didn't entirely understand Marty's 'space-time continuum changing' worries, but he made sure that he'd try to help Marty in solving his problems. And if that involved not telling anyone, Emmett was willing to do that, even though keeping secrets had never been his strongest point. He therefore didn't understand why Marty was trying to break his own rules and wanted to tell him more about the future, give him more secrets to… to suffer from. Why was Marty doing this?

As he was still thinking about this, his phone suddenly rang. Emmett took a step back, startled, then calmed down and took the phone from the line that Marty had installed, tapping off electricity from the Courthouse and sending messages from Emmett's house directly into the device. He'd even considered making it something for the public – a so-called 'cell phone', a phone which the people could use instead of a phone cell, but Emmett had told him that such a stupid name would never catch on.

Anyway, as Emmett took the horn, he was greeted by George McFly's voice. "Mr. Brown?" George said. "Is your nephew around? I've got something to discuss with him."

"No, he isn't" Emmett said, pretending to be calm. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah" George said. "Marty said that the power would go out at our house, and it did! It's the only house in the neighbourhood, but the power did go out! Do you think that Marty could be behind it somehow?"

"I don't know" Emmett said. "It doesn't sound like something that Marty would do, though." Now the trickiest part came. "If you want to ask him, he's at the dance and won't be coming home until about nine-forty-five, which means that you've got over an hour to go. You'd better go to the dance yourself. He told me that, around nine PM, after going to the dance with Lorraine, he was going to try to invent an alien communication machine in the small park behind the High School gym. If you don't want to interrupt when he and Lorraine are busy hanging around in the car or at the dance, you'd better go there instead."

"I see" George said, thoughtfully. The other side remained silent for a moment, causing the greatest worries to break out by Emmett. What if George would stay at home? What if he'd find Marty before 9 PM? What if…

He then was relieved as George spoke once again. "Yeah, I might as well do that" he said. "With the power out, I don't have anything else to do anyway, and I won't have to go to the actual dance. Good bye, Mr. Brown. Thanks for helping me."

"My pleasure, kid" Emmett said, as George quit the call. He then smiled slightly. His part of the plan had succeeded, from what he could hear from George. Now, all he could do was hope that Marty's part would go through as he wanted it, as well.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: The first chapter of the dance scene. Includes... well, you'll see.  
_

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Back to the Future. I don't know what happened to cause it, but somehow, I never had ownership of it. As such, credit for the characters in this story will have to go to Robert Zemeckis and all others involved in the filming and producing of this trilogy. **_  
_

**8:Chapter Eight**

Marty felt horribly nervous, as he drove the truck up to the Baines house. Sure, the whole power outage thing hadn't been easy, but actually going to the dance on a date with his own mother was going to be worse. He knew his mother was in love with him, and he couldn't imagine what she would do to him to express that. His conscious mind told him that he was just over-reacting, but he couldn't help it.

Also, there was the fact that, in order to get his plan to work, he'd have to sit in a parked car together with his own mother. He remembered that, in the future, his mother always complained about how she never sat in a parked car with a boy. Convincing her to do so wouldn't be easy, then. Of course, considering the way she'd treated him, and 'convinced' him to go to the dance with her, Marty wasn't sure whether all the tales Lorraine had told him were true.

He then stopped the truck, and tried to calm himself down, as he checked his watch. It was 8:32. Which meant that, considering that he'd told Emmett to tell George to meet him at 9 PM, he would have to spend twenty-eight minutes… twenty-seven minutes and fifty-four seconds, actually… with his teenage mother. Therefore, it was for a reason when he exited the car that he walked up to the Baines house as slow as possible.

Marty stared at the door for a few moments, unsure what to do. He could still run away. Hide somewhere. Lorraine would be horribly confused, but why should he care?

_"You're being far from rational and reasonable in this, Marty" _he told himself. _"You're facing your mother, not the entire Red Army. Yesterday, Lorraine was very polite, and there's no reason she won't be the same now."_ He stared up at the door bell, and taking a deep breath, he rang it.

Walking away was no option anymore as it had barely been three seconds after the door bell had rang – it could be more, but Marty figured that his calculations weren't optimal in his current stressed position – that it was opened by Lorraine, smiling brightly at him. "Hi, Marty!" she exclaimed with obvious enthusiasm. "How are you?"

Marty winced slightly, and smiled at her. She was wearing a light pink dress which looked quite pretty on her, as well as a white jacket. "Just fine" he said, politely.

"Great" Lorraine said. "It's so good to see you. I've been looking forwards to this the whole evening. My parents say that I'm driving them mad." She chuckled slightly. "So, what have you been doing the past day?"

"Nothing significant" Marty said, as Lorraine and he walked up to the truck. As a reflex, Marty opened the door for Lorraine, allowing her to go in. _Stupid! I'm not supposed to act as her boyfriend! I'm supposed to be as neutral as I can and make her fall in love with George easier that way! Oh, Great Scott… _

Lorraine smiled at him. "Thanks, Marty" she said, with a look on her face that convinced Marty that tonight wasn't going to be easy. "Now, if you could go in, too, then we could get going." It wasn't out of angriness with him delaying their movement to the school by standing there and thinking – Lorraine was just stating the facts.

Marty tried to smile back, and somehow managed to produce a faint one. Trying to breathe as well as he could, he entered the car through the side door. Glancing at Lorraine, he started up the car and began to move the vehicle out of it's parked spot. Within seconds, they were heading over to the High School.

"So" Lorraine said. "How are you feeling about tonight?"

Marty froze. Had his nervousness been too obvious? "What do you mean to say?" he asked, slightly hesitant. "Why do you want to have knowledge of that?"

"Well, just – 'cause I'm curious" Lorraine said, shrugging. "Anything wrong with that?"

"No, fine" Marty said. He tried to calm down. "Um, I'm feeling… neutral, I guess. Still a little nervous, though." At least that was true, even though it wasn't just a little and it was for another reason than Lorraine thought, however the fact that he had never been on a date before also was bothering him. What if he said the wrong thing? What if he did something that would only _encourage_ Lorraine to think he was willing to be her boyfriend? He was glad that Lorraine at least knew that this was his first date – she'd be a little more hesitant to do anything now. Still, though, Marty was feeling very uncomfortable.

"Marty, I can see that you're still feeling bothered" Lorraine said, shaking her head. "You should calm down. If you're really nervous, maybe we should stop here and let you relax for a while. But you really don't have to be nervous, Marty." She gave him an encouraging smile. "I don't bite."

Marty smiled slightly at that. "I didn't really expect that you would either."

Lorraine chuckled. "No, I can understand that" she said, giggling slightly. "But, serious now – I am not planning to do really weird things – we're on our first date after all. Relax. In those situations, you shouldn't worry. Everything will be fine and we'll have a great evening together." She patted him on the shoulder.

Marty nodded, a little uncomfortable still. He figured that now, it didn't really matter what Lorraine did to him. He was sure that she wouldn't do anything terrible to him. All what mattered was getting time to progress as fast as it could – it was just 8:39 PM now. The drive to the dance, and spending time there, wasn't going to be easy. That was something that Marty was sure of.

oooooooo

It was about eight-forty-six when the truck drove into the parking lot of the Hill Valley High School. Marty tried to make himself calm down, and reassured himself that it was all right, and that his mother wasn't going to do anything evil to him. Still, he felt very uncomfortable.

"What's the matter, Marty?" Lorraine asked, looking at him with a frown. "Are you still so nervous? Perhaps, we should park for a while, and wait to go to the actual dance."

Marty didn't know whether to be relieved, stunned or horrified. While he liked the fact that Lorraine had taken the need to ask whether she wanted to park away from him, he was astonished and somewhat disgusted by the fact that she spoke so easy about parking, while in the future, she always said that she'd never sat in a parked car with a boy when she was a teen. Whereas Marty didn't see anything that could be wrong with sitting in a parked car with someone else, he'd done that quite often, mostly with his brother and sister when they were driving through the country and their parents were going off alone for a minute or two, to purchase something, he was horrified by the fact that his mother had lied. "You mean," he stammered, "you mean… you want to… to park? Really? You do?"

Lorraine burst into laughter. "Oh, Marty" she said, shaking her head. "Quit staring at me like that! You're acting so uneasy around this. I'm almost 18 years old, it's not like I've never parked before."

That stunned the teen even more. "Really?" he asked.

Lorraine nodded, and patted him on the back. "Marty, Marty…" she muttered, shaking her head with a smile. "You must be really uneasy, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I suppose I am" Marty said, with a faint smile.

"I've got something to cure that" Lorraine said, reassuringly. She reached into her bag, and her hand came back holding a bottle of liquor.

"Lorraine!" Marty called out, disgusted. "Don't tell me you actually drink those alcoholic liquids!"

Lorraine rolled her eyes. "Marty, I know you must be uncomfortable, but you really shouldn't be such a square" she said. "Everybody who's anybody drinks!"

Marty gave her a disapproving glare. "I fully disapprove with that statement" he said, angry. "I do not think that it would be correct to think that one is somebody important when one drinks alcohol. This so called 'social ladder' is a load of nonsense. Equality does not depend on being rich or famous. Drinking alcohol doesn't make one more important than another person. And besides, it's unhealthy."

"I guess that you're right, sort of" Lorraine said, after a long pause. "But it's not unhealthy – well, maybe a bit, but the benefits outweigh the negative aspects. Everyone knows that alcohol and smoking are good for you as they help you calm down."

"Then you've never watched a drunk person before" Marty said. "I haven't either, but I've seen it on television and read about it." He took the alcohol bottle and put it down. "Lorraine, I appreciate your willingness to help calm me down, but I'm not accepting those drinks and if you continue to drink it, I think I should go."

As he spoke his final words, he realised that, with this, he could've just given himself the perfect opportunity to just sneak away and have a valid reason for it. Could have. After all, he was now supposed to stay if Lorraine stopped drinking, and most importantly, it wasn't time yet. The clock on his dashboard said 8:49, clicking to 8:50, while Marty's plans included him leaving around 8:55. He sighed. He'd just have to have some patience. At least most of the time had passed already.

"Don't, Marty" Lorraine urged. "You should learn how to interact with other people more, I think. Come on, calm down, everything is going to be all right. I'm putting the bottle away already." She then smiled faintly. "So, what should we do now?" she asked, looking innocently.

Marty shrugged. "I don't really know" he said. He did need a way to pass the time. "Do you have an idea?"

Moments later, he wished that he hadn't said that. Lorraine grinned broadly. "You bet I have" she said. Within moments, she moved her face down to Marty's, ready to kiss him.

Marty let out a short yelp and rolled out of the way just in time. Lorraine had already moved her hands to his shoulders to hold him still so he couldn't move much, but with all the strength he had in him he managed to just avoid Lorraine's kiss, which came down on his left shoulder instead, Lorraine's brown hair brushing against his cheek.

His mother lifted her head and moved her head over to Marty, looking at him confused. "Marty!" she called out. "What's going on with you? I just wanted to kiss you! That's all part of dating you, isn't it?" She moved her face an inch or two closer to Marty's, leaving little space between them, but remained frowning.

Marty rolled his eyes at that. "I'm sorry" he apologised. "I, um, I just… I wasn't ready, I guess. I'm feeling a little sick, now."

"You mean, you're ill?" Lorraine said, confused. "You'd want to throw up?"

"Yeah" Marty replied. "I'm going outside for a moment, to the small park behind the gym. I'm feeling a little faint as well… I might even faint. If I'm not back in five minutes" – the clock now said 8:52 – "you'd better come after me."

"Should I call a doctor?" Lorraine said, worried.

Marty abruptly shook his head. "That's not necessary at all" he assured her. "If you find me out, just try to revive me. It's probably nothing serious, and I don't think the risk is too big, but I might faint. If I'm not back by 8:57, come after me first and then call my uncle or a doctor. You might want to make sure that you're not making a mistake."

"Yeah, I guess so" Lorraine said, still a little shaky. "See you, Marty."

"See you." With that, Marty exited the car, and started to walk away from the truck, pretending to be ill. As he'd disappeared around the corner, though, he released the breath he'd been holding all the time. "Great Scott" he whispered. "I'm lucky I got out of there. Early, too – I guess that I'll have to wait a little. Well, I hope that everything will turn out to be fine." With that, he headed over to his preparation set.

After about a minute, he reached the tree underneath he'd hidden a bunch of clothes and other articles. The clothing had been tied together to look other-worldly and was covered with strange garments with the sole purpose of making it look more strange. He'd included a hair dryer and a tape with 80's music on it and a device to play it off on. He was glad that he'd prepared himself well for the future in 1985 – at least now, it was paying off. Marty put the 'alien suit' on, and prepared himself as best as he could, taking out the other things he'd taken along. If his plan went well, George and Lorraine might be scared right into each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Back to the Future Part I, II and III. **

**Author's Note: **This chapter contains a certain development. **  
**

**9:Chapter Nine**

George McFly was feeling quite uncomfortable. Granted, he was somewhat proud that, for once in his life, he had managed to develop some courage, and actually walk up to Marty to question him about the lack of broadcasting. However, he was still a little uncertain whether he should do this or not. After all, the gym was near. George hoped that he wouldn't get seen by anyone from the dance, and if he was, that it wasn't Biff, or Mark Dixon. If there was anyone that he hated, it was those two, with Biff's gang coming right behind them, along with Dixon's 'friends'.

The teenager sighed, as he realised that, after all those years of pestering and bullying, he still hadn't managed to do anything against this never-ending mistreatment by his classmates, or sometimes, by pupils from a higher grade. He'd tried a few years ago to stand up for himself, but that had failed. Ever since then, George's life had been miserable. Sometimes, he told himself that it wasn't all too bad, and that he should remain optimistic. Still, Biff's abuse (which he had grown used to by now) would end that temporary optimistic spirit, and would lead George's mood into the old downwards spiral again.

George looked up, and thought some more. Now, according to his watch, it was 8:58. He should be able to meet Marty in just about two minutes. All right, so here was the park, and then if he would go through these trees then he would…

…bump into someone else. "Watch where you're going!" a familiar female voice exclaimed.

A stunned George looked up, to face Lorraine Baines. Immediately, he began to blush, as he always did when seeing her. "Sorry, Lorraine" he whispered, nervously. "I was thinking."

Lorraine recognised him. "George!" she said, smiling faintly before a worried look returned to her face. "Listen, George, it's nice to see you, but I have to go. It's Marty. He went off for a walk and he didn't return. I'm afraid something might've happened to him, however he told me not to worry."

George had a hard time keeping track of the confusing parts of the story and how it mixed with the tales that Marty had told him. "Marty?" he finally settled on. "I was just looking for him, too. Shall we try to search him together?"

Lorraine pondered that for a moment. "Okay" she said. "Two can see more than one after all."

Together, they set off to look for Marty, as George told Lorraine about the broadcasting problems, while hiding the reason for Marty wanting him to attend the dance. Lorraine then shook her head, chuckling a bit. "George, why would Marty do that?" she said. "It's probably just a coincidence." She frowned. "And why would he tell you that he'd be available to talk to at nine P.M.? I was planning to go to the dance with him, after all." She smiled. "I am so looking forward to that, you know. Dancing with Marty, and, during a particularly romantic song, we can then kiss..."

George tried to ignore her stories about Marty. "It's probably all a misunderstanding" he admitted. "I did speak to his uncle after all, not to him. Still, I thought that it was rather weird that Marty would –"

He stopped short as he recognised some strange lights ahead of him, flashing in their direction and changing colours every few seconds. He gasped, unable to conceal his surprise or his excitement. "The aliens have landed!"

Lorraine looked at him with a frown. "George, I don't think that chance is really big."

George ignored her, his nervousness around girls all but forgotten – this was more important! "Well, it is a possibility" he said, thrilled. "Even if the chance isn't big, I'm sure that aliens do exist." He looked forward, wondering whether he should go ahead and walk up to the spaceship, if there was one, or stay. His curiosity and his fear were fighting for the power in his head – which wasn't really the nicest feeling of all times.

And then, the choice was taken away from him. An unfamiliar figure stepped forwards out of the shadows, and as George looked closer, he realised that it did look like an alien, as in the magazines he had at home. He swallowed, and wondered what he should do, as he felt an arm tugging on his. He looked to his left, and saw Lorraine, who was obviously nervous as well, pull him close to her. It was a nice sensation, and he felt excited about actually being the one other people had to rely on for once, instead of the other way round.

"Good evening, earthlings" the figure announced, in a dark and low, but still faintly familiar voice. "My name is Darth Vadar. I'm an extra-terrestrial from the planet Vulcan!"

"A what?" Lorraine repeated.

"You're an alien?" George stammered, recognizing the word. "Really?"

In response, Darth Vadar reached down to a bag he had with him, and pulled out something that looked like headphones, with some modifying device. Within a few moments, George heard some really weird and loud noise coming out of the machine. He took a few steps backwards, and saw that Lorraine was pale.

"Silence, earthlings!" Darth Vadar shouted. "I've come here to tell you that the head of the Intergalactic Empire of Vulcania has decided that earthling George and earthling Lorraine must fall in love with each other and marry to produce a child that shall be elected to become a space hero and the ambassador of Vulcania on the planet Earth. Therefore, we have kidnapped your previous date, miss earthling, namely one earthling Clint Eastwood, also known as 'Marty'. He is in our way and shall be made a captive and transferred to Vulcan."

"You mean, you're kidnapping him?" George said, astonished. "But… you…"

"Marry!" Lorraine exclaimed, feeling more shocked by that part of the alien's speech. "No way! No offence, but…"

George swallowed, as he didn't feel entirely up to the task as well. "Why us!" he exclaimed. "Why didn't this head of the empire select any other earth couple – heck, I shouldn't say 'any other couple' as we aren't one! If you were going to get a couple to marry, why not take an established one like Marty and Lorraine! Not that I want you to do that, of course, but..." He paused, feeling desperate. "We don't want this!"

In response, the alien took a weird device, and pointed it at George. When it was put on, it let free a lot of warm wind, which blew George's hair backwards. Hurriedly, he himself took a few steps backwards, as well, until a signal from Mr. Vadar told him to stay put or face the consequences. "All right" he said, back to his unconfident self. "We'll marry! We'll marry!"

"Yeah" Lorraine said, also nervous. "We'll do that, sir."

Darth Vadar seemed more pleased, and if he wasn't an alien, he might've smiled. "All right" he said. "Know that we are fully aware of what you do, even of what you _think_. If you try to break-up your relationship or marriage before producing at least three children out of whom the head of the empire can choose, we'll come back and take you to Vulcan as well."

"Why three?" Lorraine inquired, boldly.

"That is none of your business" Darth Vadar said with a deep voice, glaring at her through his mask or whatever it was. Lorraine took a step back. "All right" she muttered, horrified. "We won't break up."

"Good" Darth Vadar said. "Then I can go now."

"Oh, no, butthead, you can't!"

George and Lorraine, as well as Darth Vadar himself, looked up, surprised, as an angry Biff walked up to the scene. George winced as Biff approached. He wondered what Biff would want from him, and whether the alien would do anything against it. Unbeknownst to him, though, it wasn't George McFly who Biff was after this time around.

oooooooo

Marty looked stunned at the person approaching. His happiness from finally making progress in getting his parents together faded away now he saw Biff, and the look on Biff's face. What was going on here?

"I've got a score to settle with you" Biff said, looking at Marty. "And yeah, I mean you!"

Marty pointed the hair dryer at Biff. "I'm an extra-terrestrial from the planet Vulcan! Take one step closer and I shall melt your brain!"

The hair dryer had not the wished effect. Instead, Biff started laughing. "Yeah, right!" he exclaimed. "Really! Listen, butthead, I don't know what that thing does, and I don't care either. However, it is a fact that you're not an alien! I heard that butthead Brown talking about you and your 'alien suit' at the Square!" With that, he pushed off Marty's hood, revealing Marty's face. The younger teen then winced, as Biff pushed him to the ground and kicked him in the stomach with his right feet. Marty winced as he was lying there, barely capable of getting up and feeling pain throughout his entire body.

"Marty?" Lorraine squeaked, stunned. "What's going on here!"

"Well, lookee what we have here" Biff sneered. "If that ain't Lorraine Baines." He turned back to Marty. "Weren't you dating this girl, butthead? Maybe I can take her, and then we'll forget my fifteen hundred bucks." He stepped forward and took a hold on Lorraine's arm.

"Leave me alone!" Lorraine exclaimed, as George just stood helpless, too stunned and frightened to do anything.

"Yeah, leave her alone!" Marty exclaimed, trying to stumble to his feet but earning himself another kick, which left him barely conscious. "What… do… you… mean… by… that… anyway?"

Biff rolled his eyes. "For what happened to my car, butthead" he said. "I ruined the whole front last Thursday, and it's all your fault!"

Marty began to lose consciousness, as he thought about what Biff meant. And then, suddenly, he remembered clearly the event which he had pushed to the back of his mind already, but which was still alive and clear for Biff.

_Marty sighed, as he entered Lou's Café. He'd been trying to convince George the entire week. Finally, the broadcasting plan seemed to work. He wasn't sure, though, which made him be very uncertain about his existence. _

_The teenager moved over to the bar, and sat down on one of the chairs. He was just thinking about whether he'd order something, and what, when the door was slammed open, and Biff appeared. "Hey Eastwood!" _

_Marty took a breath and looked at Biff, firmly. "What do you want, Biff?" _

_Biff walked over to him and slapped him in the face. His gang appeared behind him and followed him in. Biff just glared at Marty. "You should stay away from George McFly, butthead" he said. "Trying to convince him to fall in love with Lorraine. And yeah, I know. Match overheard you two talking in the square. You'd better stop that, butthead." He glared at the other teen. "I don't like you trying to destroy my relationship with Lorraine." _

"_You don't have a relationship with Lorraine" Marty argued. _

"_Oh, yes I do" Biff responded. "But I don't care what you think about it. I'm going to punch you for it anyway." _

_Marty felt nervous. "Um, Biff?" he asked, pointing behind the bully. "What's that supposed to mean?" _

_Biff fell for it, and looked behind him. Marty took a deep breath and then swung his fist into Biff's face, nearly knocking him out and causing him to fall to the ground. The teenager managed to avoid the gang and escape the Café as Biff stumbled back onto his feet. The chase was on. _

_Marty just ran away as fast as he could, unsure of what to do. He saw a skateboard nearby, but he'd never skateboarded before and wasn't going to try now. If he didn't think of something fast, he would be hurt severely by Biff and the gang. _

_Suddenly, he recognised the Texaco, and dashed towards the shop. If only the thing he was looking for was around… _

_But yes, luck was with him for once. Marty took the can of oil, and ran away from the shop again, facing Biff and his friends, who had somehow gotten their hands on a car – he should've noticed Biff's automobile standing near earlier. Letting out a shriek, Marty ran towards the nearest grass field, Biff and his gang following him in the car, coming closer, closer… they were on the verge of hitting him… _

_Then, as soon as they reached the grass field, Marty slammed the can down on the stones and jumped out of the way into the grass. Biff's car reached the oil an instant later and began slipping on it. Within moments he slammed the car into a window of a store. The window shattered, and the front of the car didn't look very good either. _

_Still, the statistics of the gang members and Biff himself seemed to be all right, so Marty wasn't betting on them being unable to come after him, and raced out of the spot. Moments later, though, he heard Biff's final frustrated cry: _

"_I'm going to get you for this, Eastwood!" _

Marty sighed, feeling miserable. For once, Biff had been right. He was getting him for this. George was helpless, Lorraine threatened by Biff's advances. Emmett was unknowing at the Square. And he himself was, one hour before all _had _to be fixed, beaten up hard. He sighed once more, and then he let go and slipped into unconsciousness.

oooooooo

George felt helpless, as the situation he was in was hopeless. Biff had knocked Marty or Darth Vadar or whatever it was out, and was currently making advances towards Lorraine, trying to kiss her, while also attempting to pull down her dress. Lorraine, however, resisted a lot. "Leave me alone!" she shouted, helpless. "Leave me! Quit bothering me! George, help me!"

Biff started to laugh. "Do you really think that McFly could help you?" he exclaimed. "That's so stupid. McFly, get outta here, before miss Baines gets the wrong thoughts about her fate. And don't come back. I don't like you watching me taking Lorraine's virginity."

George took a deep breath, as he looked at Lorraine, who was helpless. If he didn't do anything now, Lorraine would be raped for sure. He looked at Biff. "No, Biff," he nervously began. "Could you… I mean, you should… I mean… leave her alone."

Biff looked at him amused. "What's the matter, McFly?" he asked, temporary stopping his attempts to kiss Lorraine. "Have you gone nuts? You know that I am not going to leave Lorraine alone. Why should I? She's my girl. She obviously likes me, even though she doesn't know it yet."

George rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, Biff" he managed. "You leave her alone."

Biff began to get mad. "Repeat that again, McFly?"

For a moment, George wanted to leave. Then he looked at Lorraine's desperate eyes, at the unconscious Marty/Darth Vadar/whatever, and knew that his friend would've wanted him to do this. "You leave her alone" he repeated. "Now. You get away from Lorraine now."

Biff walked over to him. "Guess you didn't understand me" he said, simply.

And then he took George's arm, and twisted it behind his back.

George couldn't even scream anymore, so much did it hurt. _I should've never gone to the dance tonight! Why couldn't I have stayed at home? _

"Leave him alone, Biff!" Lorraine shouted. George looked up to see Biff ignore her, and even push her to the ground, leaving her hurt and helpless.

Fury came up in his mind. He glared at Biff, who was laughing at the scene. The bully was _laughing_. George's left hand clenched into a fist, and as Biff turned to look towards him, one well-directed slam into his face brought that smile off his face. Biff spun around and hit the ground, unconscious.

George gasped at him. He was getting angry, he realised that, but he hadn't guessed that he'd actually knock Biff unconscious. His mouth opened and closed a few times, stunned at what had happened.

As he heard a soft gasp below, he looked at Lorraine. Looking into her eyes, beautiful as always and this time wide open and staring at him, at him alone, he couldn't help but blush as he stammered: "Are you okay?"

Nodding, Lorraine got to her feet and looked at him, stunned, while George looked back, just as astonished. Lorraine reached out to George and they embraced, and could've stood there staring at each other for minutes if not for the noise from the side.

"Mother?"

George and Lorraine looked over to the direction of the noise. George took a deep breath, as curiosity came up in him after he realised what was going on. Marty was waking up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the movies that together make up the 'Back to the Future' trilogy. **

_Author's Note: New chapter. A lot of things revealed, and a happy ending! _**  
**

**10: Chapter Ten **

Marty felt confused, as he began to wake up. "Mother?" he repeated, somewhat disorientated. "Mom? Is that you? Are you there?"

"Well, calm down now" a familiar voice said. Marty presumed that it was his mother, even though the voice was a little off – too high-pitched. "Take it easy."

"I had such a horrible subconscious dreaming sequence that takes place while being in one of the various sleeping phases" Marty muttered, sighing. "It was about Biff Tannen, and about you and my father. It was factually horrible."

"Well, you're safe and sound now" the voice continued. "Back in the good old 1955."

"1955!" Marty exclaimed. "Argh!" He then opened his eyes, and recognised the teenaged versions of his parents standing over him, looking at him worried, but also somewhat disappointed. He wondered how they got here, and what had happened to make him faint. That wasn't included in the plan for tonight, after all.

Memories then filled his brain, and he remembered. He recalled Biff showing up, and taking off his mask, then kicking him into unconsciousness. A look around revealed that Biff wasn't anywhere near anymore, which was odd, since he had been on the verge of raping Lorraine when Marty passed out. He wondered how George and Lorraine had managed to get rid of Biff, but it wasn't the most important thing at the moment. He sighed, as he realised that a question about why he was dressed like this and had pretended to be an alien – and everything around it – would be inevitable. He stood up and looked at his parents, waiting for someone to break the silence.

George was the first to speak – quite surprising, as his father never took an initiative in situations like this. "Marty?" he asked, eyeing the suit nervously. "Um… what's going on?"

The teen sighed. Ever since Biff had unveiled his face to George and Lorraine, Marty had known that he couldn't get out of here. His parental figures had seen too much. They knew this couldn't be an ordinary prank. Still, he tried to avoid the unavoidable, a little hope that all might remain a secret still lingering – the mind could be foolish sometimes, pushing on against all rational considerations. "What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

Lorraine shook her head. "Don't try to fool us, Marty" she said. "I initially thought that there could be a rational explanation. After seeing what you've got here, I know there isn't." She looked at him. "Whatever you are, you can't be an alien. You act too… too human for that. Still, you aren't a normal earth boy either, with all these devices. The question is, then: who or what are you?"

Marty took a deep breath and looked at his parents. They weren't going to let him go in a million years now. Perhaps it was his hatred of lying that gave him the final urge. Perhaps it was the pressure. Marty didn't know. Either way, after a pause that seemed to last an eternity, he nodded. "Follow me" he said, softly.

The other teens nodded in return, and quietly followed Marty towards the time truck. As they arrived, Marty entered the truck and his hand moved over to the place of the knob that should end his pressure to reveal his secret from his parents, teenaged or adult. With a sigh, he put a firm hand on it, and pushed. Under gasps of surprise, the normal-looking dashboard of the truck changed into the time circuits as they turned around. The flux capacitor popped out of it's hiding place as well. Marty turned towards his parents.

"George, Lorraine, I know this is going to sound unreasonable and incredible, but really, how is that new compared to what you've watched so far? Anyway, this vehicle is a temporal field warping and transportation vehicle, a so-called 'time machine', as it is more commonly known, and the reason that I've been acting strangely around you two for the past several days is that I'm from the future, the year 1985... and that I am your future son."

oooooooo

Lorraine figured that, out of all explanations that Marty could've given her, she had expected this one the least, hands down. Therefore, her initial reaction was a natural disbelief.

"Time travel?" she repeated. "Marty, are you out of your mind? Time travel is impossible. It's a subject right out of science fiction stories. You don't seriously think that we'd believe that, do you? And _especially_ not the part about you being our future son!"

"Yeah" George added. "Granted, this whole night with me punching Biff out is kind of incredible, but time travel is a wholly different matter altogether. You can't be serious about this."

"I am serious" Marty said, somehow managing to remain firm – maybe he had really gone mad tonight? "How much proof do you two need? I've already shown you my temporal field warping and displacement machine, and I'm willing to show you more." He switched the displays in the front to life. "These are the time circuits" he explained, as Lorraine noticed that the bottom display did say 1985 – October 26th, to be exact. "Look, you can just tap in a date and it'll reset to that as a destination." Marty put in 'April 18th, 1955', allowing Lorraine to see that indeed, the information was put in the keypad. "This here is the flux capacitor, which makes time travel possible and requires 1.21 gigawatt's of electricity. The whole time machine needs to get up to 88 miles per hour in order to travel through the space-time continuum." He smirked. "Still thinking I made this all up, just for a joke?"

"I don't know" George said. "I have to admit that I still prefer the alien explanation."

"Hey, I never wanted to tell you!" Marty said, clearly getting angry. "You guys pressured me to give an explanation! Don't believe me! I don't mind!" Then, calmer, he added: "But since there is no structure which automobiles can drive on back now, and you weren't going to let me go, I'll have to use my final method to convince you." He took his wallet, selected a photograph out of it, and handed it to Lorraine, who, realising that she _was_ in fact kind of curious, took a look at it.

In the middle of the picture, she clearly recognised Marty. On the left, she saw an older man who resembled an older version of George. And on the right… on the right she saw herself. Decades older, fatter and exhausted by life, but it was her nonetheless. Lorraine could barely conceal a gasp and had a hard time remaining steady. As she flipped the picture around, unable to look at her own reflection which was so recognizable and yet so different any longer, the back of the photograph read, in her _own _handwriting: 'George, Lorraine and Marty: July 27th, 1984'. She failed to stop a second gasp and dropped the photograph, allowing George to pick it up. He gave it a look, and gasped as well.

"You're… you're telling the truth" Lorraine whispered, rapidly turning pale. "You're from the future." She tried to keep herself calm, letting it all sink in and now no longer as a tale but as the truth. "You're my son. Our son. It's all true."

"That's what I've been telling you" Marty remarked.

Lorraine tried to come up with a response, but failed. After all, what _should _one say when facing his or her future child? One which she had been on a date with less than half an hour ago, no less? Quite surprisingly, though, George _did_ have something to say. "But if you're saying that you're our son," he started, "then that must mean that Lorraine and I… that we end up…" He was too stunned to finish his sentence.

"…engaging in a formal but happy ceremonial event sealing a special bond between a male and a female human individual that takes place at either the local Courthouse or at a church or both?" Marty finished. "Concluded correctly, father. That was _exactly _what will be the case in the future and that is why I, in my guise as an extra-terrestrial, insisted on it."

Lorraine shook her head, being as astonished as George was. She didn't dislike George McFly – she barely knew him now and hadn't known him at all before her father hit him with the car, and after he had rescued her from Biff, she had to admit that she had taken a bit of a liking to him. But marrying someone you had only known for a week was not something that she was waiting for. "Marrying!" she exclaimed. "You can't be serious! No offence to you, George, but…"

"You're hesitant about engaging in a... getting married to someone you just met?" Marty guessed. "It's all right. You don't have to marry within one week after all. Your eventual marriage date is still years away."

"I suppose so" Lorraine nodded, beginning to calm down from the initial shock. "Still, knowing that I'll have to marry George or you won't exist will put a huge burden on both of our shoulders." She gave George a loving smile, figuring that she'd better get used to that in the future, and then turned back to face her future son. "But I guess you're right – with a little persistence, we'll be able to overcome that. Don't worry Marty, we will... hey, what's the matter with you?"

When Lorraine was talking about 'not existing', Marty had taken out a picture of something. Right now, though, he was staring at it, horrified. Surprised, Lorraine held out her hand, prompting Marty to hand it over so she could have a look at it. It was a photograph of Marty, and Lorraine couldn't spot anything strange on it. "What's wrong?" she asked, confused.

Marty sighed. "At the beginning of this week, this was a photograph of my two older siblings and I" he explained. "After I interfered with the direct events following George getting hit by the automobile of your paternal ancestor one generation removed, my siblings started to vanish from the photograph. Since I have ensured your romantic infatuation with each other tonight, with some unwilling help from Biff Tannen, and you are now fully aware of and willing to participate in this, they should re-appear. Since they haven't, I can only conclude that my task isn't finished yet, and unless I do finish it, I shall suffer the same fate that my siblings have already suffered."

"You'll vanish too" Lorraine said, understanding what he meant.

"Exactly" Marty confirmed.

"Then what should we do?" George said, panicking a little – his old self clearly hadn't vanished completely just yet. "I don't want you to disappear, and I'm sure Lorraine doesn't want that either. His new girlfriend nodded approvingly.

"There is only one solution for this" Marty said, thoughtfully. "The events of the original timeline will have to be duplicated – meaning that you, George and Lorraine, will have to go out to the dance floor and kiss for the first time and recreate history – for the future's sake."

oooooooo

George sighed, as he walked towards the dance floor, holding the arm of his new girlfriend. While Lorraine was the best person he could ever imagine going to a dance with, he had to admit that he was still very reluctant about this whole thing. He wasn't sure whether Lorraine already liked him or not, and he was nervous. What if Biff showed up again? He wasn't sure whether he could punch the bully out again, especially considering Biff would now be prepared. And of course, there was the information that Marty had given him about the future, which didn't exactly help him calm down either.

"Are you okay, George?" Lorraine asked. "No offence, but you're so quiet. Are you all right?"

"Not entirely" George admitted, as he slowly began to dance with Lorraine. "I suspect that might partly be from what Marty told us, though."

Lorraine nodded, understanding. "Yeah, that was pretty weird" she said. 'I can't imagine it either, that it's actually true. But it is true, and that is partly why what we're doing here is so important."

George nodded, glad he wasn't alone in worrying, and looked over Lorraine's shoulder towards the side of the dance floor, where Marty was standing. He waved to his friend and future son, who waved back. George smiled, then frowned. Marty looked kind of pale. If that was why he thought it was, he'd better hurry up.

"George?" Lorraine asked, her charming voice breaking through his thoughts easily. "Aren't you supposed to kiss me now?"

George blushed. "I know" he muttered, shy as usual. "I know I should do this, but I'm not sure if I can, because..."

What he wanted to say would never be known, as at that moment, he was pushed out of the way by Mark Dixon, one of his most annoying classmates, who then took Lorraine's arm.

"What are you trying to do?" Lorraine whispered, clearly furious.

"Dancing with you, of course" Dixon said. "Get out of here, McFly."

George sighed, as Dixon began to dance with an unwilling Lorraine. He walked away, realising that he couldn't save his new girlfriend. He was too much of a coward for that.

Trying to distract himself from his misery, he looked around, and his eyes met Marty's. And what he saw then gave him quite a shock. For though he saw Marty, he saw the table behind him as well. And that could only mean one thing (unless his eyesight had failed on him years ahead of schedule, of course).

Marty was fading out.

oooooooo

"_Why was I ever so stupid to invent temporal travelling?"_

Marty groaned, as he clutched his chest. However he'd speculated a lot the past few days about what actual erasure would be like, he'd never imagined it to hurt this much. It was unbelievable.

Even though his eyesight was weakening with the moment, as all his other senses were, Marty could clearly recognise the cause of his current misery. George McFly stood there helpless, as a red-haired boy was dancing – well, if you could call it that – with Lorraine. Marty sighed. Why did his father's confidence have to vanish at such an important moment? "George..." he whispered.

George's eyes met his for a moment, and Marty look at his father as helpless as he could, trying to make his point: the time to wait was over. The time of Marty's advice was over.

George would have to do this on his own now.

oooooooo

George sighed, looking at his son. The message was clear. He had to do this, and soon, or Marty would be history. But as always, he didn't dare. He just couldn't do it, because...

Why _couldn't _he do it?

The seventeen-year-old frowned. He didn't have any reason not to do this, actually. After all, he had just managed to punch out Biff, and Dixon might be annoying, but he was by far no Biff.

With new courage, he looked up to the place where Dixon was still 'dancing' with Lorraine. What was there to it, anyway? He could do it, he knew that now. It was like Marty had said – what was it again? Oh yeah. If you put your internal functions to it, you could accomplish anything. It had been true with Biff, there was no reason it wouldn't be with Dixon.

Taking a deep breath, George walked up to his enemy. The red-haired boy smirked and clearly wanted to say something sarcastic, but George didn't give him the chance – instead, the bully got a firm push into his stomach, almost causing him to fall – which he did anyway, as he tripped over the foot of someone who hadn't been able to get out of the way in time. Dixon fell to the ground. Embarrassed at everyone having seen his defeat at the hands of the supposedly weakest boy in school, he stumbled back to his feet and rapidly got out of there.

Having defeated his enemy, George turned back to Lorraine. With his confidence about beating Biff Tannen and Mark Dixon fresh in his mind, and feeling impressed by how incredibly beautiful his girlfriend was, George didn't need much encouragement to pull her close to him, and, after ensuring himself that he was capable of doing this – he had never done anything like this with a girl before, after all – to kiss her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything concerning the movies. **

**Author's Note: **Last dance chapter, first clock tower chapter. **  
**

**11: Chapter Eleven**

Marty blinked, as the great pain he felt suddenly faded away. He stumbled back to his feet, checked his photograph, and was just in time to see not only himself, but also his brother and sister fully re-appear, as if they had never been gone.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, feeling great relief come over him. Finally, after a week of hard work, he – or actually, George – had succeeded in his mission to bring his parents back together. That problem was finally over.

As he looked up, he could identify George and Lorraine dancing. To his relief, he saw they were very much in love, as they remained holding hands as the man on stage finished the song.

"That'll be it for tonight" the man called out. "Sorry, but we don't have any other things to play. Someone stole our text." As the man said that, Marty could hear a faint laugh coming from someone close to him. He identified a member of Biff's gang, realized what had happened, and wondered whether this had occurred before he went back in time as well, or he had accidentally made this event to be.

With relief still all over him for getting back his existence, Marty figured that he should not worry, and made his way to the exit. Having done what he came here for, he saw no reason to hang around any longer. He didn't like dances anyway, and if he wasn't in time at the square, he'd ruin his chance to get back to the future the easy way.

But luck was not with him that time. As he was about to enter the outside world, he heard Lorraine calling his name. He looked around and saw his parents standing in the doorway leading to the actual dance floor.

"Leaving already?" Lorraine asked. "Sure, the dance is over, but I'm surprised you didn't stay a little while more." She put up a hurt look. "And you didn't even come over to tell us goodbye."

"My apologies" Marty responded. "And while I might've liked to stay, I am currently on a very tight schedule. At 10:04 PM tonight, a lightning bolt shall strike the local clock tower and give me an easy way to get home, if I can be on time to catch the energy from the lightning."

George blinked at the new information. "Really?" he said, clearly astonished.

"Yes, it's true" Marty said, pacing a few feet up and down and looking at his watch. "Therefore, I would like to say goodbye as soon as possible." He paused. "See you in 1968, I suppose."

"Yeah, I guess we'll see you then" George said. "Marty – I think that you've made a great impact on my life with your words about putting my mind to it and all. I'd like to thank you for that."

"You're welcome, George" Marty said, warmly. "And you, Lorraine? Have you got anything to say that I should know?"

In response, Lorraine looked at him, smiled mischievously – and then she took a step forward, took Marty by his shoulders, pulled him close and kissed him.

For a few moments, both George and Marty were stunned. Then, the latter returned to his normal state and said, calmly: "I take it you had a good reason for that."

"I did" Lorraine said. "Two, actually. One, I couldn't find any other way to say goodbye in a meaningful manner, and two, I wanted to make sure I made the right choice when I decided to date George instead of you."

"And did you do that?" Marty replied, a smug grin beginning to appear on his face.

"Yes, I did" Lorraine said. "As I kissed you, I felt love for you, but not as for a boyfriend, but as for a son. My son. The only one that could fill in the 'boyfriend' position is George here... even if you _are _kind of cute. I guess that my crush on you will need time to disappear completely."

"I guess so" Marty said, looking at his watch again. "I'm glad that you're in love with my father now, anyway. Now, George, Lorraine, I'm afraid I have to leave." He exited through the door, taking one more look at his waving parents, who were holding hands. "See you in the times that have yet to come... oh!"

"What's it?" George wanted to know.

"In the future," Marty said, "if one of your children when he's nine years old ever accidentally spills a liquid on the ground that burns right through the floor... don't give him too heavy punishment, all right?"

"Experimenting again?" Lorraine said, chuckling.

"With my new chemic kit" Marty admitted, blushing. "You punished me heavy for it. I know I shouldn't say this as it is risky for the space-time continuum, but..." He paused, unable to find the right words.

"I understand" Lorraine said. "We'll go easy on you."

Marty's face brightened. "Thanks. Thanks a lot." He walked back and shook their hands again. "I'll see you all later... much later."

"Very much, yeah" George said, as Marty exited through the door. The teen smirked at it and, after a final wave, he shut the door and ran over the parking lot as quick as he could, heading straight for the truck. His parents watched from the doorway as the temporal vehicle raced away from the gym. Destination: Courthouse Square.

oooooooo

Emmett felt uncomfortable, as he was pacing up and down through the Square. Granted, it wasn't that late yet – just about 9:51 PM. Still, he didn't want to risk Marty saying in his past. Having to care for a teenager would be hard, especially when said boy was an aspiring scientist from the future. If there was anything that he didn't doubt, it was that it would be _confusing_.

As he was thinking that, a car raced up to him. Marty exited and ran up to him. "Emmett!" he exclaimed.

"You're late" his friend responded, as casual as he could manage.

"I know, I know" Marty said, sighing. "It wasn't my fault, though. Things got complicated." He reached into his pocket. "Here" he said. "My letter. Took me a lot of time to write, you know."

For now, Emmett could care less. "Marty, why are you still wearing your '50s clothes? Shouldn't you change?"

"What?" The look on Marty's face made it obvious that he hadn't even_ thought_ of that yet. "Oh! Yeah." He smiled, and shrugged. "Never came up to me. It is probably not a necessity anyway. In case you have forgotten, I shall enter the times that have yet to come from the world's current perspective at a point in the solar day in which the light of the sun won't be projected on earth. I don't think that the normal temporal sequence will suffer from a maximized effect caused by the purchase and temporal displacement of these clothes." He paused, giving Emmett the time to realise what his friend had just rattled off – more or less, at least. "I have my 1980s clothing in the vehicle, and even if their eventual continued presence in the mansion slipped into my underused part of my neural connections, you could just keep them until 1985. Like you would say, 'no big deal'."

"Oh" Emmett said, a little baffled by Marty's sentences, even though he had grown used to them during the past week. "Guess you're right." He looked at the truck. "If you don't mind me asking you, where, uh, when exactly are you going?"

"I don't mind" Marty said, walking over to the truck and entering it. "Let's see... according to the circuitry, I departed at some temporal point between 1:39:00 and 1:39:59 at morning. Or actually, at night, but I suppose you get the main concept. That should mean that, to make sure there is no unnecessary alteration to history, I should arrive at 1:40:00 at the earliest, maybe 1:45:00, to raise less suspicion and to account for errors concerning the exact displacement area and the circuitry. October 26th, 1985, 1:45 A.M."

"Well, you're the Doc, Marty" Emmett said, somewhat baffled.

"Not yet – if all goes well, which I soon will be able to check due to my new temporal field warping and displacement machine, not that I shall do so of course, as no man should know too much about the part of his life that has yet to come... anyway, in that case, I will be a doctor in 1987" Marty said, as he was typing in the destination. After that, he departed the car and looked up to his friend. "Well, I suppose that's it."

"Yeah, I presume it is" Emmett agreed, almost wistfully. "You know – I think I'm going to miss you a lot, Marty. You made such a major difference in my life..."

"When talking to a responsible time traveller, or at least to a person who aims to be such, that is not exactly a compliment" Marty interrupted.

Emmett smiled. "I suppose not" he said. "But, still... I just wanted to tell you how I felt. That's okay, isn't it?"

"It is" Marty said. "Thanks, I guess. It was very interesting to encounter you as a thirty-five-year-old as well. You had told me about your youth and early adulthood, but I had no idea what you were really like up until now."

"I see" Emmett replied. "Well... good luck, Marty." He smiled again, slightly. "I _am _going to miss you, you know."

"Thanks" Marty said. As he remembered his friend's death, he added: "I just hope I'm not going to miss you."

"You shouldn't miss me, should you?" Emmett said, a bit insecure about the matter. "Isn't that trip going to be instan... insten..."

"...instantaneous" Marty finished. "Yes, you're right." He sighed, realising that it all depended on Emmett now. "Well, I should go now."

"Yeah, I suppose you should" Emmett agreed. He paused for a second. "Before you go, though, I'd like to ask you a final question, given that it's still a few minutes before you're going to set off... would you mind telling me how your plan worked out at the dance? You said things got complicated. George did call me, so he should have been there..."

"Oh, he was" Marty said, sighing. "The planned event ended up failing, though, thanks to Biff Tannen having knowledge of my disguise. Apparently, he had been listening in when we were having a conversation about it."

Emmett's eyes went wide. "What happened?"

Marty smiled. "You are probably not going to believe this, but father rescued mother and I. He managed to somehow punch out Biff in one well-directed hit."

"...you're right, I don't believe you."

"Can't blame you" Marty said, smirking. "I thought it was odd myself."

Emmett nodded, and then, he had a good thought. "Say, Marty" he said, thoughtfully.. "If Biff revealed your disguise, how did you talk yourself out of that to your parents?"

Marty winced. "I couldn't" he said. "I tried, sure, but they just didn't want to believe that nothing was wrong and that the devices I showed them were not really futuristic. With my own existence, and possibly that of the space-time continuum as well as my erasure might cause a paradox – long story, I'll explain in 1985 – I finally decided to go ahead and tell them the truth."

Emmett gasped. "You did what?" he exclaimed, stunned.

Marty winced again. "I know it sounds irresponsible, Emmett" he said. "I can assure you I would have never done it if there had been another way out. But there simply wasn't one, and my parental figures demanded an explanation, and if I hadn't given them one, a good one, and thus the right one, they would've never gotten together." He sighed, depressed. "This has the potential to alter so much of the timeline..."

Emmett felt sorry for his friend. To come home to an entirely different world from the one that he had left didn't sound like a nice foresight. He would have to try to make the changes as small as possible, for Marty's sake, and he should start now. Determined, he took the letter out of his pocket and started ripping it into small pieces.

Marty had been mentally scolding himself for a few moments, but when he looked up, startled by the ripping noise, he forgot all about it and gasped. "Emmett!" he exclaimed, horrified. "What are you _doing_!"

"Just ripping up this paper" Emmett said. "With those changes already there, you didn't expect me to read this, did you? It'll alter the future even more! What kind of a friend would I be in that case! I can't do that to you!"

Marty stepped forwards. "Emmett," he said, "you're way over-reacting with this! Why don't you trust me? I've studied time travel, after all."

Emmett hesitated. "Perhaps you're right," he allowed, "but..."

And then, a large blast of wind interrupted his words. The papers were blown out of his hand and raced through the sky. Marty shrieked and ran after them, trying to catch them.

"Marty!" Emmett shouted, running after him. "Stop it! It's not worth it and you haven't got the time!"

"It is!" Marty shouted back. "Oh Great Scott... Emmett, why can't you understand this! Try to let me do something I want just once, okay?"

"But you can't really want this!" Emmett insisted, taking Marty's arm and holding it, thus preventing him from running off again. "You might get erased from exastince!"

"Existence – and no, I won't!" Marty exclaimed. "Emmett, please! Don't you see how important this is for me?"

"I guess I don't" Emmett muttered, softly. "Marty... why don't you just talk with my future self about it? He'll know whether it's something that is worth fixing or not. I can't bear that responsibility, especially a week after first coming across the idea of travel through time. It... it scares me, Marty."

"But that's no option" Marty insisted. "I can't..."

Suddenly, a strange look flashed across his face. As Emmett wondered what Marty was thinking about, the teen nodded. "Sounds okay" he said. "Come on, let's go. We've got more to do, after all."

Despite being severely confused about Marty's sudden change of mind, Emmett nodded. "All right" he said, pointing at the time truck. "You'd better go. It's almost 10 PM and you don't want to miss... whoa!"

Emmett and Marty both gasped, as a lightning bolt hit a nearby tree branch, which came crashing down on the cables that Marty had set up, unplugging them. "Great Scott!" Marty exclaimed. "This is horrible! There is no manner on which I can repair that shortage in my works and put the truck on it's proper place in the required time that is remaining until the lightning strike..."

"Don't worry, Marty" Emmett assured him. "I'll do the repair work for you."

"You?" Marty replied, scepticism obvious in his voice. "No offence, Emmett, but you are not exactly the most technologically acknowledged person I know."

"Well, I don't need to be one to fix it, right?" Emmett argued. "It's just a matter of plugging the cables into the sockets again. Trust me, Marty. You're my friend, or at least you're going to be my friend, and I'd like to express my greti... gratitude for letting me know that. And besides – as you said, you don't have the time."

Marty hesitated for one more moment, and then he nodded. "Good point" he said. "You can do it then, if you really want. Just... don't do anything that might bring you into potentially fatally ending situations, okay? For the sake of the times that have yet to come from the world's current perspective... and I'd fell guilty and incredibly sad if something would happen to you, too. You're my closest acquaintance, now or in the times that have yet... in 1985."

Emmett smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry" he said. "I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

"Yeah, I think so too" Marty said. "Say, about that letter..."

'Do you understand the meaning of the word 'no', Marty?"

The teen nodded. "Yes, I suppose I do. Goodbye."

"Goodbye" Emmett replied, a bit absent-mindedly. As Marty had vanished from sight, he looked up to the clock tower. It was very high, much higher than he would wish it to be. This wasn't going to be easy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I have no legal claim to the 'Back to the Future' movies. **

_Author's Note: New chapter. I guess that was kind of obvious. Concerns Marty's return to the year 1985.  
_

**12: Chapter Twelve**

To say that Marty was completely calm was a severe underestimation. However, he was not as much panicking as he could have been. The cause for that was to be found in his eternally sharp mind, which had, as always, already figured out a solution for what might have been a major problem otherwise. As Emmett had suggested the idea of talking with his older self about the issue – a notion that was otherwise completely ridiculous, given that after being shot, Emmett wouldn't even _have _another self anymore – an idea had come up in Marty's mind. While Emmett's suggestion of Marty talking with his older self _after_ the shooting was quite ridiculous, approaching Emmett _before_ his death was possible, and while it would require Marty to spend extra time in what would still be his past, the teen didn't care, as for the survival of his friend, he was willing to do anything.

As Marty looked up, he noticed he'd reached the line he had drawn earlier that afternoon. He had figured that, in order to properly see the exact spot where he should depart from, he would have to make a clear line, and thus, he had drawn a thick line of white paint with a width of half a foot. For clarity, he had also thought to write 'LINE WHICH HAS THE PURPOSE OF DEPARTING FROM IT' below it. It would cause Emmett some trouble to wipe it off later, but rain was expected that night, and his friend wouldn't be pleased at all if Marty had drawn an unclear line, causing him to miss the lightning bolt.

With a swift move, the teen scientist turned the car around and parked it on its proper place. He exited and took hold of the hook on the roof, putting it up as planned. Then, he went back inside, and turned the time circuits on.

"Let's see" the young inventor muttered to himself, as his thought processes went to work. "I know I can not arrive too early, as it would disturb history too much. Instead, my arrival time should be as close to my departure time as possible, while still allowing me to have enough time to make the necessary preparations. I originally intended for Emmett to acquire a bullet-proof vest, which I wrote in the letter. So, as to not over-complicate the process too much and remove Emmett from a place where he should be, the safest option to proceed would be to purchase the vest myself, then ceding it to Emmett. Taking into account the distance from my arrival point to the vest shop, eventual time needed to get a vest, and the distance to be travelled from there to the mall... fifty minutes should do. To be safe, I'll add a quarter... take into account that I must arrive before Emmett meets up with my younger self... and round it up, making it midnight. Destination Time: Saturday, October 26th 1985, 12:00 P.M." He put in the destination time, and the new coordinates appeared on the screen the next instant.

As he was just leaning back after accomplishing this, a shrill, high noise disturbed the peace. Marty didn't need a second's hesitation to think what it was, but immediately shifted his foot from the brakes to the gas pedal. The truck came to life, causing the alarm clock that had just gone off to almost fall off the dashboard as it did. Within moments, Marty's speed had increased significantly, and he was on his way to the Courthouse.

oooooooo

As Marty had raced off, Emmett's previous confidence melted like snow did when it was exposed to warm sunlight. Sure, he'd been serious when he told Marty that he would fix the mess, but now that his friend was gone, he wasn't sure at all whether he could do it, anymore.

The thirty-five-year-old looked up, and gulped. He wasn't afraid of heights... not too much, anyway... but this was _very_ high, and his position there wouldn't at all be safe, possibly even more dangerous than Marty's was. But he had promised it, and couldn't go back on his words now. Not with Marty already on his way to the starting line.

Deciding that just staring at his target wouldn't get him anywhere and alarmed by the clock hitting 9:59 PM, Emmett went to work. He took the cable that remained, now unplugged from it's position, wriggled it free, and then ran with it to the steps.

It then occurred to him that while _he_ could go through the inside, the cable couldn't – just imagine the cable electrifying the whole Courthouse when the lightning hit! – and he could hardly climb up there. Marty could help him in getting it up, but Marty wasn't around anymore and Emmett had neither the means or the time to call him back. Desperate, he stared up to the lions next to the clock... and got an idea. Glad that Marty's intelligence was starting to rub off on him, and thankful to his younger self for being intrigued with cowboys, the horse dealer-to-be quickly made a lasso out of the cable, and swung it up to one of the lions. It was a direct hit.

Pleased with himself for achieving this much success at least, Emmett quickly went inside and started running on the stairs. While he'd once climbed this route before in his youth thanks to a curiosity he'd never gotten rid of, he didn't remember it as taking this long. That was probably because he hadn't been in a hurry at the time, and had enjoyed it instead.

After a relatively short time – but still far too long, as far as he was concerned – Emmett arrived on top. He was frightened for a moment, but he pulled through, constantly reminding himself that he had to do this, for Marty's sake. Carefully, he went past the clock gears and arrived outside, where he saw his rope loosely hanging a few feet away. As he was just about to breathe a slight sigh of relief – at least it hadn't blown off in the wind just yet – he heard a noise, louder than what he'd ever heard in his life: the clock chimed 10.

For a moment, the thirty-five-year-old thought he would fall off and hurt himself severely, but luckily, he managed to get hold of the large lions next to the clock just in time. He covered his ears as best as he could, hoping that it would end soon. If not, he wasn't sure whether he could ever hear again.

Luckily, the noise ended soon. After remaining disorientated for a moment, Emmett pulled himself together and carefully climbed over to the other lion. The ledge wasn't exactly solid, and it trembled a little, but it held. He managed to get over to the other side in record time and carefully freed the rope from where he'd just thrown it to. He sighed in relief when he had it loose. Now, the job would just be plugging it in the place it should be.

That job was harder than expected. Not only was the other end of the cable hung very high, the wind was also blowing it out of the way. Muttering some angry words to Marty for having put the cable up on such a high spot, Emmett reached for it several times, but just couldn't catch it. He swung his arm towards the cable, but no avail. Frustrated, he stood on his toes, but it only brought him slightly closer. Finally, he did what he shouldn't have done: he jumped.

When he had done this action, there was one positive and one negative thing. The positive part was that he finally caught the stupid cable. The negative thing was that the ledge broke off, and that the cable was now the only thing stopping him from falling all the way down. The thirty-five-year-old shrieked, clinging to the rope end he held for dear life.

After a few seconds, as all the debris had fallen, Emmett kicked off with his feet to the right lion, swung across and managed to reach the small part of the ledge that was still intact. With all his clinging onto it, the cable had lowered, and it had lowered enough for Emmett to be able to hold it while standing (even if it remained very hard). Relieved, he took the other piece of cable out of his pocket, where he had stuck it into when the ledge broke off and he needed both his hands to hold onto the cable. After briefly holding it on his heart to calm the rapidly beating organ down, he then attempted to connect the two ends.

And attempting was all it would be. Despite fierce tries, all his attempts to connect the two pieces of cable were met with failure. They got close, but contact seemed impossible. Looking down, he soon discovered what the problem was. The tree branch which had fallen off was keeping the cable down, and it just wouldn't budge. Frustrated, the thirty-five-year-old attempted to pull the two ends closer. He couldn't give up, not now. He was so close, it was just a few more inches...

Suddenly, the pressure on the rope end went slack, and it moved to connect with the other half. By the suddenness of it all, Emmett almost fell backwards. However, he regained his balance, and smiled at the rope, clearly relieved. While at that, he happened to glance down, and saw something that made his heart stop ticking for a second. The rope ends below had gone loose.

Just as panic got a tight, chilly grip on him, Emmett suddenly got an idea that could've been thought up by Marty himself, and he knew exactly what to do. Holding a tight grip on the left lion, Emmett swung the cable up and down, trying to get the lower end loose of the tree branch it had stuck behind when its connection went loose. Fortunately, luck was with him this time and the rope sprung loose, moving closer to the Courthouse.

Happy that this part had gone to plan, Emmett started tugging on the rope, stopping to tug just as he had reached the part of the rope that had, until it was pulled up been the part where the cord hit the ground. Satisfied, Emmett took the rope and tied himself up with it, making sure that it was tightly shut.

Now, the hard part came, and the young man didn't look forward to it. He knew, though, that there was no other way of getting down fast. According to his watch, there were just 20 seconds to go until the lightning would strike, which was proven correct by the truck's headlight appearing in the distance. Emmett gulped. There was no other way to do this – it was now or never.

Takign a deep breath, he shut his eyes and jumped off. Gravity immediately pulled him down with such a force that he half expected to smack into the ground. Luckily, it was just his feet that landed, and after bouncing up, he was roughly at five feet above the ground.

The thirty-five-year-old untied the rope and fell down, landing as well as he could under the circumstances. He didn't take time to feel relieved, anxious to help Marty as he was, and immediately took the rope and ran towards the lamp post. As he arrived and took the other end, a quick look around told him that A – Marty would arrive in roughly five seconds and B – that there were just three seconds to go until the clock hit 10:04. Short said, time was of the essence.

Emmett looked up, and was just in time to see the clock hit 10:04. In an epic moment that no cinema could've reproduced – well, maybe they could in the future, but not now anyway – lightning struck it, with electricity racing down the cables afterwards. The future ranch owner connected the loose ends and jumped backwards just in time to avoid the current moving through them. The time truck connected with the cables right on time. A yellow flash lit up, a sonic boom shattered through the street, blowing Emmett into the bushes nearby, and the time machine vanished, leaving just fire trails in the wake of its path.

Perplexed at what he had just seen, Emmett got back to his feet, unsure whether he was dreaming or not. He ran through the fire trails, and, as he realised that Marty's plan had really worked, he cheered with delight, even making a little dance while at it. Normally, he wouldn't have done that, but this was no normal situation. It had worked. Marty was really gone.

Sighing, Emmett looked down. He _would_ miss the kid, his only friend, and the thought of waiting thirty years filled him with intense sadness. He sure hoped that their meeting would come soon.

But even if it wouldn't, he was sure he could manage to wait. And it wasn't like he would be completely alone, after all. Eventually, he would get horses. He could talk to them too... at least then, he would be the smarter one. Grinning, he headed to the cables and started to remove them. The future looked bright.

oooooooo

"That was amazing! Incredible! The best thing I've ever seen in my whole life!"

Lorraine chuckled at the enthusiastic words George had just uttered. "Relax, George" she said. "It's been nearly a minute now since that bolt hit, and you haven't been calm ever since."

George blushed. "You're probably right" he admitted. "Still, you have to admit that it was a great sight."

They were standing at the entrance of one of the many shops in the Square, staring at the Courthouse and the street from where Marty had just disappeared. After the teen had departed from Hill Valley High School, George had proposed that they would follow him to see lightning strike the clock tower, as Marty had said it would. Lorraine agreed, and they had arrived at 10:02, right on time. Lorraine thought seeing the lightning bolt was a great experience, but that was nothing like what George thought of it, apparently. He just wouldn't calm down.

"I do, George" Lorraine said. "I just don't get as excited about it as you do."

George sighed. "I've always been fascinated with things like this. I suppose it's kind of strange, but that's just the way I am."

"It's not strange, George" Lorraine said. "We all have interest in different things, and… hey, what's that?"

"What's what?" George asked.

"Those papers that are being blown through the street" Lorraine said, pointing at said papers.

"I don't know" George muttered. He walked over to the papers and took them. He then examined them thoroughly, and after looking up from them, he frowned. "Hmm…" he muttered. "I think we have something to do."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is really important. **

_Author's Note: Well, it's kind of obvious what this chapter's about, isn't it? Sorry about the ending, though. I couldn't find any other place to end the chapter - I had to cut the scene in two, no matter how. __That's also why this chapter is rather short. _**  
**

**13: Chapter Thirteen**

"GREAT SCOTT!"

Marty McFly held the steering wheel tight as he re-entered 1985. He hadn't expected this. Sure, he knew the transition would be violent, but nothing like this. He felt like he had almost been burned alive.

Coming to his senses, the teenager saw what he was heading towards: Essex Theatre. Panicking, he attempted to turn around, but no avail. The truck crashed into the old theatre and came to a halt. "Whoa" Marty couldn't help but say. "That's going to cost me some money."

"Well, never mind that right now" he muttered, backing up and returning to the street. "Let's see… my intentions were to go to the shop, buy a bullet-proof vest and prepare Emmett for getting shot by bringing it to him. It's still early now, but I shouldn't waste any time and carry on immediately. Thus, I should turn the car around, and go up to the shop."

Determined, Marty did just that. The car turned around, and raced towards the shop. After fifteen minutes of hurried driving, it came to a halt in front of Lester's Self-Protection Shop.

Lester's Self-Protection Shop had been around in Hill Valley since 1962. Marty knew that the owner, Michael Lester, was an old friend of his father's. However, they had lost touch over the years, and given that Marty didn't visit the shop very often, he wasn't sure whether the guy would recognize him. Marty himself had a very clear idea of who Mike Lester was. Part of that was that Marty had a good memory, but part of it was because of the fact that Lester had been around as George's friend in the week he had just spent in 1955, and Marty had met the guy a few times then.

"Oh, perfect" Marty groaned, as he walked up to the door and failed to be able to open it. "It's locked! How am I ever going to get on the other side of this entrance portal now!"

For a brief moment, he contemplated just ringing the bell. He immediately rejected that, though. He didn't want to wake everyone inside, make them angry, and eliminate his chances of getting in entirely. And because he needed that vest, and there was no shop anywhere near where a vest was around as well, Marty would have to think up a different option.

Well, it was no use to just stand there and do nothing, the seventeen-year-old figured. He walked past the building and tried to find another way in. And indeed, luck was with him. In the back, a small window was opened roughly a feet above the ground, being just enough opened to let a slim person in. Smiling, Marty carefully crawled inside.

Or at least, he intended to. As he was half-way inside, the teen noticed that he had entered the cellar – and that the other side was far lower than the outside. It was at least five feet down from the window. The teenager winced, unsure what he should do now. He had just managed to crawl inside and had nearly gotten himself loose from the window. He couldn't get back easy now. As a matter of fact, he was nearly falling down anyway – only his legs were still outside. He had to do something…

Maybe if he held onto the window carefully, he wouldn't fall down. That could be an option. As cautious as possible, Marty crept forwards, holding on tight. Already, his legs were slipping…

Suddenly, Marty's legs slipped through the entrance, pushing away his hands while at it. The teen fell down. A final thought flashed through his head before he hit it on the ground and lost consciousness.

_Maybe I _should_ have rung the bell. _

oooooooo

"Mother…"

"Is he stirring? I think he's stirring."

_Whose voice is that? Is that my female ancestor once removed? _

"Mother… are you present?"

"Shut up, Mike. Marty?"

_Mike? Who's Mike? _

"…yes? Mother?"

"…no, not your mother. It's Valerie Lester."

_Ah, Valerie Lester. _Things cleared in Marty's brain. He remembered now. Going into the Lester shop… to buy a bullet-proof vest… for Emmett.

_EMMETT! _

Marty's eyes opened wide, and he sat up, startling the two other persons present. Michael and Valerie Lester were sitting in front of him. As Marty looked around, he noticed that he was on a couch in an unfamiliar room. Judging from the surroundings, it had to be the Lester family living room.

"Where am I?" he asked, bewildered. "When am I? Why am I here?"

"You're at our house" Lester said. "A noise in the cellar woke us up, and we saw you there, unconscious. Since you're my best friend's son, my wife and I decided to take you in and put you on the couch here until you woke up."

"Ah" Marty said, understanding. He had fallen from the window, hit himself somewhere, and entered unconsciousness. One question remained though. "What time is it? What's the day?"

"It's October 25th… no, October 26th, 1985" Valerie replied. "And it's 1:19 A.M."

For a few moments, Marty almost fainted again. Then, he shouted: "One-nineteen? I'm late!" and jumped up.

"Marty!" Lester shouted. "Calm down! Isn't it not good for one to walk so fast after having been knocked out? I think it's not good for one to…"

Marty simply ignored him, and ran into the shop part of the house, digging through the various objects to find a bullet-proof vest. "Gun… rifle… bullet proof vest! Got it!"

"What do you want with that vest?" Valerie asked.

"I need it" Marty replied. "I'll pay you later. Trust me. Goodbye." With the vest on him, he ran off to the door.

Luckily, the time truck hadn't been stolen in the past hour, and he was able to get in easy. "Left it unlocked" the teen muttered to himself. "I can't believe I possessed that little intelligence." For now, he could care less, though. A quick look at the time circuits told him that it was 1:20 A.M. He didn't have much time. After a few quarrels with the engine, he raced off towards the mall.

Even though he did what he could, time was not on his side. When he arrived at the mall – which was oddly called 'No Pines Mall' for some reason instead of 'Twin Pines Mall' and thus gave Marty his number 2 on _List of things which I have changed by travelling through time_, number 1 being Lester's mention that George was still his best friend – the police agents were already there. Marty exited the car after parking it as inconspicuously as possible behind a tree, ran up, and stared at the scene in front of him, unable to take his eyes off the parking lot even if he knew what was coming.

"We should've expected this" Marty heard one of the policemen saying. "Open fire."

"No!"

Marty shrieked as Emmett jumped in front of the gun and was shot down. He wanted to shout in horror, but before he could say even a single letter, he could hear his own voice, coming from another direction, already doing the task. The teenaged scientist looked down, and saw his younger self – Past Marty – yelling down at the parking lot. "Great Scott!" Marty whispered, turning pale. Knowing that it was possible to see oneself was one thing – actually doing it, though…

"Descendants one generation removed of a male and female human who are engaging in an illegitimate relationship!"

"What?"

"He means bastard. Not that big words are going to help him though!"

Marty groaned, as the familiar scene played out before him. The gun misfired, as he remembered it had, and Past Marty dove into the truck, which he drove around the parking lot. Marty then took a step forwards, intrigued and eager despite himself to see it better.

He shouldn't have done that, though. When he took the step forwards, he discovered that there was no ground to set his foot on. He stumbled, and fell downwards, moving rapidly down the hill. "Oh, great" he groaned. _In the name of Sir Isaac H. Newton, don't let me be knocked out for the _third _time in three hours… _

Luck was with him, though. He managed to come down intact, if a bit shaky, and watched on as the truck raced away from the parking lot and accelerated. He could see it light up, and as a sonic boom shattered, it vanished. The police van came to a halt soon afterwards. Marty then hid, as the two officers exited from the car.

"Did you see that?" the first officer said.

"Of course I did" his companion responded. "The guy and his car just vanished into thin air. Must have been one of his mad experiments again."

"A vanishing machine?" the first officer speculated. "Or maybe the car just exploded…"

"If it exploded, we would be able to see the remnants, wouldn't we?"

"Not if it exploded into really little parts."

"Do you see any really little parts? When there's a lot of them, then at least something should be visible." The second officer shrugged. "Whatever he did, we should track the case down later. It's obvious that he isn't anywhere now and that it's pretty pointless to remain here waiting for him."

"What about the trash?" the first officer replied. "We came here to check that for a microchip, so just leaving it there…"

"…wouldn't harm it at all" the second officer said. "We only got here because of our commander's paranoia. I don't know about you, but _my _shift ends at 1:30, and that's ten minutes ago. If he wants to have those bags and seek the microchip, he can do that on his own."

"Yeah, you're probably right" his colleague agreed, sighing. "Let's go then."

Marty peeked over the hill, as the two officers got into the van and drove off. He then walked up over the parking lot, where he neared Emmett. He hadn't really been intending to – his goal had been to collect the remaining bags of trash, drag them over to the truck, reload and begin a second attempt to fix the mess. However, he was inevitably drawn towards the dead body of his best friend. Marty kneeled down, and sighed deep.

"Why" he muttered, drawing his eyes away from Emmett's lifeless form. "Why did this have to happen. Those officers were out for me after all." He sighed, and closed his eyes, as he was on the verge of crying. _Better go away now and change it, or I'll really get too sad. _

"Hey."

Marty blinked. Did he just hear something behind his back? Someone saying 'hey'?

"Marty? Is that you?"

The teenager swiftly turned his head around, and gasped. Emmett's eyes were open, and he was sitting up. Surprised, Marty fell back. "But… how… you…" He gawked, unable to do anything but stare.

"How I survived?" Emmett said, coughing a bit. "I'm wearing a bullet-proof vest… just as you suggested."

"I… I never told you" Marty managed to point out.

"Your parents did" Emmett revealed. "Apparently, they had gone up to watch the lightning strike, and shortly after you went back in time, they went up to with your letter, which they had found. I initially didn't want to read it, but they finally convinced me." He smiled at Marty, then frowned as the teen remained quiet. "Marty? Are you all right? You seem kind of qu…"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership rights to the Back to the Future trilogy. **

_Author's Note: Next chapter will be the last. _**  
**

**14: Chapter Fourteen**

Emmett nearly fell over as Marty suddenly reached out to him and hugged him as tight as he could. "Great Scott, Emmett… don't you ever scare me again like that! I thought that you had perished for a certainty… Great Scott…"

"Calm down, Marty" Emmett muttered back. "I'm alive, I'm okay, you're okay, everything's okay, right?"

"Yes, I suppose so…" Marty muttered. He released his friend and blushed. "Sorry, I must've been over-reacting a slight tad. A rather sizeable tad, actually. Anyway… it's good to see that you are living."

"Yeah, I'm glad too" Emmett responded. "Do you know how hard it was to wait all those years before you would finally return? Heck, waiting twenty years 'till 1975 was hard enough! If I couldn't talk to your folks, I'm not sure what I would have done."

"My direct ancestors" Marty muttered. "Emmett, have you noticed any difference in them? No… you can't have noticed anything, you're native to this temporal sequence, stupid. Anyway, I'm sure that they have been affected. I have a suspicion that at the rhythmic ceremonial, my paternal ancestor once removed managed to remove Biff from consciousness."

"You mean, he knocked Biff out?" Emmett managed to translate. "Yeah, he did. That was in fact the start of him standing up to himself. I'm sure he never would've become an author if that hadn't happened…"

Marty blinked. "My paternal ancestor once removed is an author?" he asked, astonished.

"Yeah" Emmett replied. "Wasn't that the case before you went back, then? It must have been, you just told me about him publishing a book minutes ago, before you went off!"

"Emmett, you're not thinking fourth-dimensionally!" Marty exclaimed. "The previous version which you talked to was the native me who grew up in this world and knew his father to be an author! Also, didn't I tell you about my family in 1955? Not too much, of course, it would've been too risky, but surely I did tell you something."

"You did" Emmett agreed. "I just can't remember it with clarity. It's been thirty years, you know."

"Yes, I know" Marty muttered. "Now it's me who's not thinking fourth-dimensionally. Temporal travel can make one be very confused, can't it?"

"It sure can" Emmett replied, smirking. "So, what are you going to do now? You planning on travelling through time again?"

"Oh, you gamble" Marty said, smirking. "If you think this little excursion made me change my mind about that, you're definitely wrong. I might be a little concerned about everything that has occurred, but I will not abandon the temporal field warping and displacement vehicle just yet. As you probably recall, I was intending on travelling to the times that have yet to come from the world's current perspective."

"Yeah, you just told me" Emmett said. "Twenty-five years, wasn't it?"

"That might be what I've _said_, but it is not what I shall _do_" Marty answered. "I've thought of going ahead thirty years instead. Given that I just travelled thirty years backwards and have gotten a view of Hill Valley in that era, it would be nice to get a view of Hill Valley exactly that far into the future as well."

"So, you're going to 2015?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I am" Marty replied. "Let's see… I departed 1955 on November twelfth, that is exactly thirty years minus seventeen days ago. To make the distances match, I should also travel thirty years minus seventeen days into the times that have yet to come from the world's current perspective. That would be October 9th, 2015. That's a… a Friday."

"How did you figure that out so fast?" Emmett said, stunned. "I can barely figure out the day of a date which is just weeks away in such a short time period."

"Simple trick using the average transition regarding days per year on the same day" Marty said, shrugging. "I could teach it to you, if you wanted me to."

"No thanks" Emmett muttered. "So, you're travelling to early October 2015 then? That's far away."

"So was 1955" Marty pointed out.

"Yes, and as I think of what all happened in that period, I can't help but feel nervous about what you're about to do" Emmett said. "For all you know, the world might be in a nuclear war around that time."

"I'm fully prepared" Marty said. "Granted, I shall have to look over the time vehicle first, to ensure that it's all right, but afterwards, I'm going to go to the future in all readiness. I've got everything I could possibly need packed. I even got a radiation suit somewhere – a real one, unlike the one I used in '55. I'm prepared for everything, except if the earth itself blew up."

"What if the place you go to is already inhabited?" Emmett replied. "You might appear inside something."

"Smart remark, Emmett" Marty answered. "Yes, materializing inside a solid object is indeed something I would not prefer. That is part of why I installed the sonic boom effect into the truck. It should warn the eventual locals of my presence and give them time to remove themselves from the arrival zone. If there is something intending to move into the area, they will be blown back. Also, I am intending to depart and arrive from the abandoned drive-in outside of town. I researched Hill Valley's history and it appears that this area has not changed over time, nor are there plans to change it any time soon. Trust me, Emmett: I'm prepared."

"Well, you're the Doc, Marty" Emmett muttered. "I'd just be careful. You don't know what might happen."

"Oh, come on, Emmett…"

"I'm serious!" the horse owner exclaimed. "What if you arrived in a tolitarian nation? What if you got trapped in the future? What if…"

"If you keep making up 'what if's' you'll never be able to enjoy the experience of travelling through the space-time continuum" Marty interrupted. "If I arrived in a tolitarian version of my homeland, I would simply depart again. If I got trapped in the future because of the time machine malfunctioning, I would collect tools to rebuild it. From scratch if I had to. I've done it before, I can do it again, and with future technology, it would be a lot easier."

"But what if you end up being stranded in the past?" Emmett demanded to know. "You couldn't use the tools of that era."

"I'm not planning to travel to the past" Marty pointed out.

"Avoiding the point, Marty" Emmett replied. "What if you accidentally ended up in the past? If the time machine backfired on you, and accidentally sent you to, say, 1915 instead of 2015?"

"Don't you trust my capabilities as a time machine-builder?" Marty said, frowning. "The machine works fine." He paused briefly before adding: "But, since you seem insistent on the scenario, I am sure I could find a way to rebuild the temporal field warping and displacement machine. I'd probably attempt to contact you in the future and give you instructions to go back and save me… no, that would create a paradox. Great Scott, this is a tough scenario you're posing here, Emmett!"

"I suppose it would be" Emmett replied, smirking triumphantly. "So, have you got a solution to the problem?"

"I think so, yes" Marty replied, thoughtfully. "I could… send you a letter."

"A letter?" Emmett replied, astonished. "That sounds a bit silly to me. Letters can be late, but if I was in 1985 and you in 1915…"

"I'd specifically say that it has to be delivered at the exact location you live and what the time has to be as well" Marty said, confidently. "It'll be difficult convincing the postal office, sure, but eventually, monetary compensation would be enough to ensure that the letter arrives at the exact point of time and place I intended for it to arrive at. It isn't a perfect plan, but it's better than having no plan at all."

"Well, you're the Doc, Marty" Emmett muttered.

"Not yet."

"Whatever."

The teen looked up at his friend. "Well, shouldn't we leave now?" he asked. "I have to prepare the truck for temporal transiting to 2015."

"You want to prepare it now?" Emmett said, surprised. "You don't want to leave right away, do you?"

"I certainly intend to depart as soon as the necessary precautions have been made" Marty said, not understanding what Emmett was getting at. "Why should I refrain from doing so?"

"Well, you just got back" Emmett explained. "I thought it would be nice to visit your parents first. They've been waiting for your arrival just like I have."

"Hmm… good point" Marty said, sighing. "I just wasn't counting on such a delay. I originally intended to leave right away. I'm curious to see how the world will look like on the day known as October 9th, 2015."

"As am I" Emmett said, sympathizing.

Marty frowned at that. Emmett had shown interest in time travelling earlier. Also, he had come up with the idea of travelling back to 1955 – that was the reason Marty had ended up there in the first place. Was Emmett in fact eager to come along?

"You can come along if you want" Marty said, deciding to test his theory.

Emmett's eyes widened for a brief moment, and he looked very excited all of a sudden. "Really? I can?"

"Yeah" Marty smiled. "I'll go over to my parents' house to say hello, and after that I'll drive over and pick you up. I should be back in two hours at most."

"In two hours?" Emmett said, horrified. "No offence, Marty, but my nerves have been on the breaking point for the entire day already. I believe I deserve a break first."

"Well, I'm not going to wait" Marty protested. "Even though you are my best friend, that doesn't instantly make me concede everything you want. I have been preparing for this for a long time now, and I can't help but be anxious to depart as soon as I can." He paused, contemplating it. "Hmm, a compromise… how about I go now, and after I come back, you can join me in my second journey."

"Won't that take very long?" Emmett said, doubtful. "I know how long you can be somewhere if it interests you, and the future surely does."

"It won't take long at all" Marty assured him. "You're not thinking fourth-dimensionally! The time I spend in the times that have yet to come from the world's current perspective have no effect on the time I go back."

"Oh, all right" Emmett replied, a bit confused. "I'm looking forward to find out my future, you know. It's really fascinating stuff."

"I'm afraid that you won't be able to experience that personally" Marty replied. As Emmett frowned, he explained: "The departure to 2015 shall remove you from the timeline here and take you to arrive at that exact point in the space-time continuum. During all those times, you were not in existence. I'm afraid that I'll have to recount the experiences of my original journey if you want to know anything. Of course, you can't know too much. No man should know too much about the portion of his life path which he has not yet travelled."

"Of course" Emmett replied, having heard that sentence before during Marty's stay in 1955. He then got up, and Marty followed his example. They walked to the truck. "Well, take care of yourself in the future" the sixty-five-year-old said, smirking. "Wouldn't want you to get into any danger."

"I shall make a large amount of attempts to avoid such a situation" Marty promised. "Goodbye, Emmett. I suppose that I shall see you again when I come back – or even in 2015."

"In 2015?" Emmett had to laugh a little. "Marty, that might be too much wishful thinking. I'm a sixty-five-year-old already. I doubt I'd still be alive at the time."

"Who knows?" Marty said, with a smile. "Technology might've been invented to increase human life spans. The times that have yet to come from the world's current perspective are unknown to you and me. I shan't know anything for certain until having discovered it myself."

"I suppose so" Emmett replied. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye" Marty replied. He then started the engine of the truck, and drove the time machine back to his house.

oooooooo

While Marty was driving home, that home was bursting with activity. The interior of the house was decorated and sandwiches had been placed on the table. George McFly smiled as he looked at it. Yes, they were about ready. The problem was that the boy they were waiting for just wouldn't come.

"It's already way past two" Lorraine commented, looking at the clock which hung above the couch. "Are you sure Emmett said he would return the moment he left?"

"He said Marty had told him something like that, yes" George replied. "That makes the most sense to me, too. Why would he arrive later?" He sighed. "Lorraine, you don't have to worry. I'm sure everything is fine."

"If he arrived thirty-five minutes ago and still isn't here, I highly doubt that" Lorraine replied. "George, it's a quarter past two and he still isn't here. Maybe you should call Emmett and ask him what happened."

"Can't call him" George reminded her. "He's probably still at the mall after all." He let loose another sigh. "Lorraine, it isn't that bad. Maybe Marty hung around talking to Emmett for a while. They got quite something to discuss after all." He smiled mischievously. "Plus, are you really sure you want to face him?"

Lorraine blushed fiercely. "I have to admit that I have certain… fears of this event due to what happened between us in 1955" she replied, almost too soft to hear. "But I think I'm ready for it and capable of looking him in the eye, yes."

"You'd better be" George responded, as he looked through the window. "There he is coming up right now."

Sure enough, their son's familiar black truck entered the driveway. Lorraine, who joined George at the window, watched along with him as Marty exited, locked the car and walked up to the door.

Within a few seconds, George was over at the entrance and opened it, facing his somewhat surprised son. "Good night, Marty" he greeted. "Welcome back."

"Great Scott!" Marty exclaimed, as he walked into the living room of his house. "I wasn't expecting this sort of entrance to my regular living facilities!" He spotted Lorraine. "And you two are changed yourselves – mother, you're so thin!"

"Thank you, Marty" Lorraine replied, smiling at her son.

"And father, you look better too" Marty added. "It is apparent that the changes I have made in 1955 must have had decisive effects on determining the current state of yourselves and the living circumstances our family is in."

"Yeah, I remember that when I was thinking about you and your time machine later, I thought that my and Lorraine's future self didn't look too great" George mused. "And Emmett has told us vague bits about it – not that much, but a little bit. What _were _we like?"

"To say it quite blunt, a wimp and an alcoholic" Marty replied. "I don't suppose you are not acknowledged regarding who is what."

"Uh… no" Lorraine said, quite startled. George felt the same, but less so – he had figured that he would remain a wimp. "I never drunk all that much… but I suppose having such a sad life might have changed that." She sighed. "Well, it's all better now. And on that note, Marty… I'd like to apologize for my actions in 1955."

"You mean the date you sort of forced me to take you on?" Marty replied. "That's all right, mother. I knew that you didn't know who I was, and you were careful around me because I had mentioned that I was inexperienced in the practice."

"Still!" Lorraine insisted, blushing. "I… even kissed you _after_ you told me who you really were! That's… that's disgusting!"

"You did give me a reason for it" Marty replied. He took her hand. "It's all right, mother. You don't have to worry about it too much. I'm alive and well, and I'm not having any sort of traumatic experience caused by it."

"I suppose so" Lorraine replied, though still eyeing her son hesitantly.

"Would you like a Pepsi, Marty?" George asked, trying to change the subject. "I suppose you must've missed Pepsi Frees back in 1955."

"No, thank you" Marty replied. "As a matter of fact, I'd like nothing at all. My intent is to take off for 2015 as soon as I can."

"…2015?" Lorraine exclaimed, horrified. "Marty, you just got back!"

"So? How does this affect my intended journey in any way?"

George and Lorraine tried to come up with something that would convince Marty, but both knew that it would be a waste of effort. "We'll never convince you" George finally said. "All right, go ahead and take off, but be back as soon as possible."

"I'm afraid that is not really an option in the original reality" Marty replied, explaining what he had told Emmett earlier on. "As you can see, it will be only after I depart from 2015 that you'll remember having me around."

"That just makes us all the more wary to let you leave" George admitted. "You yourself admitted that we had changed… don't you have any urge to stay here for a while?"

"I'm afraid not" Marty replied. "You admitted that convincing me was a lost cause, which it is. I will try to do my best to return soon, though. I still have school to attend on next Monday."

"Of course, that's right" Lorraine remembered. She sighed. "Now, before you go off, can you at least spend _some_ time with us? Tell us your point of view on what happened in 1955 – it's been thirty years for us, after all – and explain more clearly how the time travel works?"

"I suppose that wouldn't hurt" Marty replied. "All right, it all started for me in early March of 1978 in Emmett's garage…"

oooooooo

Over the next hour, Marty told everything about his construction of the time machine and the events in 1955. Although his parents did get confused at some of the words he used, it was nothing they weren't used to, and they managed to sit through the tale fine. By the time Marty was finished, though, George was yawning and Lorraine was already dozing off. Both of them excused themselves, saying that they had planned to get up early the next morning – at which Marty corrected them, reminding them that it would in fact be the morning of the current day – to play tennis. Both of his parents headed to bed, and Marty remained awake, preparing the time machine for transiting.

As he had collected everything he needed and filled up the fusion chamber, Marty shut the door of his house, went into the truck and checked the time. It was 3:20 A.M. The teenager smiled briefly at how late it had gotten, then put in a new destination time to replace the old '1985' date which still lingered: October 9th, 2015, 5:30 A.M.

The time truck backed up throughout Lyon Estates, stopping at the start of the road. Marty then checked the flux capacitor and the engine, and when both were fine, he hit the gas as hard as he could. The machine raced up, accelerating rapidly through the quiet streets of his home town. As the speedometer passed 80, Marty felt a brief thrill. He would finally experience what he was waiting for since that March day in 1978: he would go to the future. A new world would open up for him.

Then, the meter hit 88 and white light covered the time truck. Within seconds, a loud sonic boom shattered and Marty McFly had departed 1985.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own the movies. You must be surprised. **

_Author's Note: _Last chapter - we're off to the future!

**15: Chapter Fifteen**

Emmett Lathrop Brown smiled, as he began to wake up. One major advantage of being a horse dealer was to be found in the fact that you never had to wake up early, unless you had an appointment. Today, Emmett didn't have one, so he could just lean back and relax. It had been a very hard night tonight after all. He had been out with his best friend, Marty McFly, to watch the first temporal experiment ever.

The sixty-five-year-old grinned. Of course Marty hadn't known that in fact, his friend had known of the teen's invention before he was even born, since 1955, for the older version of Marty had visited him then. It had been hard to keep quiet about everything in all these years of knowing Marty, but he had managed to develop a solid friendship with the teen, something which cheered him up through times of misery. He had also married, to a woman named Jennifer Clayton. They had never had any children, something which Emmett did regret to an extent, but at least they were healthy, and they loved each other.

As he thought of his wife, Emmett suddenly noticed that she wasn't there. The mattress next to him was empty, and the horse dealer could easily see the reason for that. The clock next to their bed, one which Marty had bought for them years ago, reported the time as being well after 10:30. He'd overslept – not surprisingly, considering the circumstances, but it was a clear reason for Jennifer to have left him here.

Emmett then got up, noticing that he had slept in his clothes again that night, and walked into the Brown family living room. Though he couldn't see Jennifer anywhere, a sandwich was on the dresser, including filling. The horse dealer took a bite out of it, and then looked over to the refrigerator, or more accurately, beyond it, to the clear morning sky. Emmett smiled, and after putting on his shoes, he went outside.

It was a cool autumn morning, but the wind wasn't blowing too fast and it was quite pleasant out. From the place he was standing, the sixty-five-year-old could see cars driving across the road, and his horses grazing on the fields around the mansion. Despite the fact that it was relatively close to the centre of Hill Valley, John F. Kennedy Drive never saw that much traffic, a fact which Emmett was glad about. He'd take the quiet and casual surroundings of his house over downtown Hill Valley any day, let alone the centre of a big city like Los Angeles or San Francisco.

"About time that you woke up, Emmett!" a voice then sounded from behind him. The horse dealer didn't need to look around to tell that it was his wife. Jennifer Clayton stood in the doorway of the house and smiled at him. "I've been up for three hours now, and you usually go off bed before me! Where have you been last night?"

"Off with Marty" Emmett replied, seeing no need to lie. "You know how many experiments that kid performs in a week. He wanted my assistance for this one."

"What was it?" Jennifer wanted to know.

Emmett winced. All right, maybe he should've come up with some other excuse. "Marty told me I shouldn't tell you yet" he replied. There was some truth in that – the teen had told him not to speak to anybody about it back in 1955 except for his parents, since they already knew, and the horse dealer had followed that order to the letter. Despite how hard it had been some times, he hadn't ever let anything slip, not even to Marty's younger self or Jennifer.

Jennifer frowned for a moment, and then she smiled. "Ah, it's a secret" she said mischievously. "That's all right, I won't ask any further. I guess I'll find out soon enough anyway. You guys can never keep something hidden for long."

"Well, I wouldn't be too sure on that" Emmett quipped, realizing just how wrong that statement was. After all, Marty had managed to keep his time machine hidden in the old timeline, and the horse dealer was sure that if he hadn't known about it, the teen would have fooled him this time around too. And of course he had managed to keep his knowledge about time travel hidden for almost thirty years now. If his wife knew that, she wouldn't say he was bad at keeping secrets anymore.

Jennifer, though, hadn't heard him. She was looking at the horses, specifically at a pair who were somewhat distanced from the rest. Turning to Emmett, she smirked. "You know, I never thought there could be any romance in horses before I met you."

"I never thought _I _could have any romance before I met you" Emmett pointed out, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. "I was forty-six when we met, after all. Before that, I hadn't had much in terms of girlfriends."

Jennifer smiled at him. "Then I suppose we should make up for it now, shouldn't we?" she said, somewhat teasingly.

Emmett smiled back. "We should" he agreed, gazing into her eyes and pulling her closer. He then closed his eyes, and moved over to kiss her.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Jennifer shrieked at the noise that came out of nowhere – Emmett, however, recognizing it for what it was, quickly pushed her out of the way. It was just in time, too, as after the final sonic boom, Marty's truck appeared, racing towards them and coming to a halt only after crashing into a tree, a few feet away from them. As the couple was still gawking at the truck, the door opened and Marty exited, running towards them.

"Emmett!" he called out excitedly. "I've returned, so you can now come… back… with…" He froze in his tracks and blinked. "All right, why is it so light?"

"Well, that's quite normal, considering it's already eleven in the morning" Emmett pointed out. "The sun is nearing the highest point, if I'm not incorrect."

"Eleven in the morning!" Marty exclaimed, horrified. "Great Scott! I messed up the AM/PM switch _again_! That's twice in one week!" He shook his head, beginning to panic. "Well, never mind that right now – we must leave, right away! I can't allow anybody to see us!" He took Emmett's arm and began to pull him along.

"Now wait a minute, Marty" Emmett protested. "Are you suggesting that I should go along with you right now?"

"Why, of course" Marty replied. "That's what we agreed, isn't it? It's been some time, but my memory isn't that bad. "I'm certain that's what we said. I did intend to pick you up at eleven P.M., but I don't see how the time difference should matter. You've got time to sleep now, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but what about Jennifer?" Emmett replied. "We can't just leave her here and go off! We were just in the middle of a conversation!"

"Bring her along then, if that's what you want" Marty muttered, suddenly letting Emmett's arm go and beginning to search through the garbage cans on the driveway. "I have no time for a discussion right now. Fuel, I need fuel, where's fuel…"

As Marty mentioned fuel, Emmett's eyes drifted over to the place where that fuel should go into, the garbage cans at the back. He was stunned to find that they were gone, and that as an apparent replacement, only a small can had been added. As the horse dealer looked closer, he could see that it read 'Mr. Fusion – garbage disposal machine'.

Marty then finished digging through the cans, and carried two Pepsi cans and the core of an apple over to the Mr. Fusion thing, dumping it in them. After having finished that, he turned back to Emmett. "Well, aren't you going to get into the car?" he insisted, clearly annoyed.

"Not if you won't tell us what this is all about!" Jennifer exclaimed, even more confused than Emmett, given that he had at least a clue what Marty was referring to.

"I'll do so soon enough, so if you'll just get into the car, okay?" Marty replied. Emmett then reluctantly stepped inside, followed by Jennifer. Marty closed the door behind them and got inside as well. As he drove the car off the driveway and into the street, Emmett tried to get a look at the time circuits, but he couldn't clearly distinguish anything.

"All right, Marty" Emmett tried once more. "What's going on, huh? Where are we going?"

"You'll see it soon enough, we just need to get out of here" Marty insisted. He then started typing in some information. Emmett tried once more to get a better look at the time circuits, but failed. Then, Marty moved his hands back to the wheel.

"Wait a minute" Emmett muttered, remembering something. "Marty, you'd better back up. We don't have enough roads to get up to 88."

In response, Marty turned to him and gave him a slightly frightening look. "Roads?" he replied, saying the word as if it was an insult. "Where we're going we don't need, (short pause), roads!"

And as Emmett was still pondering what that could possibly mean, the car _lifted up from the ground_ and, before either he or Jennifer could do more than gasp at it, blasted off and accelerated rapidly, before it finally hit the magic speed of eighty-eight miles per hour and vanished into the future.


End file.
